Friends First
by xxkizixx
Summary: *Contains season 8 spoilers* Lois feels awkward around Clark, everyone knows why but him. When a story forces them to work together, will they become closer or will they just end up hating each other? Anything could happen... Set before Episode 10: Bride.
1. Morning

Clark awoke to the chirping sound waves of his alarm clock.

"Uhh."

As he rolled over he felt something tugging at the bottom corner of his duvet.

"Okay Shelby, I'm up."

He groaned and delved beneath his soft sheets, wishing that the morning could have waited a few more hours to arrive. Clark reluctantly sat up and began to get ready, still half asleep. Ever since Chloe and Jimmy's Engagement, Clark had been pulling all-nighters with them, but since Chloe's mind-wipe, he hadn't been able to use his powers to help them.

At about half-past six, Clark was having his breakfast of pancakes, after having spent two minutes doing two days-worth of chores. His sandy companion sat, obediently, at his side and received the occasional, absent-minded scratch. His plates washed and dried, Clark fed Shelby and was just about to leave, when his cellphone rang. He smiled as he saw the name flashing upon the screen.

"Hey Lois."

"Smallville, where are you? It's seven and Tess wants to see us in her office pronto!" Lois explained while fighting through the crowd that was her work place.

"Hello to you too. I'm almost there." Clark super-sped out of the farm, cellphone still connected, and made his way towards the Daily Planet.

"Why don't you focus on getting here?" Lois bent over her desk, setting down her coffee.

"Already here." Clark appeared behind her, making her jump. He smiled, making Lois put away her cellphone and start to head towards the elevator.

"Come on Smallville."

Ever since the night they had been held by that lunatic and his lie detector machine, Lois felt uncomfortable around Clark. Even though she seemed to have gotten away with it, she had openly admitted, to herself and Clark, that she loved the farm-boy she had so aptly named 'Smallville'. Don't be fooled, she had loved him for a long time, but she refused to acknowledge it, making the forced confession even more of a shock. But, being Lois Lane, she refused to face the issue of working out what her exact feelings were, and, instead, chose to ignore them and buried herself in her work.

Clark pressed the small button in front of him and, with a small 'ping', the elevator doors parted. Without hesitation, Lois walked into the small cubicle, extracting a smile from Clark. _Classic Lois._

"Well are you coming or are you gunna stand there all day?"

Clark snapped out of his daze and stepped through the doors. Lois caught her breath as he lent over her and pushed the appropriate button on the wall, causing the motors to whir. _Damn, I hate that he does that to me._


	2. Tess' Job

The silence in the elevator was a short one, unsurprisingly since Lois Lane was renowned for her incapability of dealing with uncomfortable silences.

Or any form of silence for that matter.

"So Smallville, how's the love life going?"

Lois could have hit herself. _Crap, wrong question to the wrong person!! Damn it Lois think!_ She did take some satisfaction from his obvious unease at her question.

"Wow, has Smallville finally moved on after years of Lana-loving?" She was actually surprised, and, maybe, eager? Clark couldn't look at her, this was way too awkward without Lois Lane, of all people, being there.

"Maybe, I've realized that if I was meant to be with Lana, I would have made more of an effort to find her." With that, he exited the elevator, leaving Lois in uncharted territory: Speechless.

The pair made their way towards the editor's office, trying to forget the conversation occupying both of their minds. As they suspected, Tess was sat behind her desk eying them in an almost oppressive manner.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up."

"Yeah, well someone took a while to get into work this morning." said Lois, putting deliberate glances towards Clark.

"I would have been here quicker if someone hadn't needed my help late last night." Clark replied defensively.

"It's not my fault you're so slow!"

"Slow?! Well..."

"Look, the reason I called you two in here isn't to here excuses, so can we get back to your assignment." Tess interrupted.

"Assignment?" The two reporters' curious minds were on high alert, looking for a story.

"A powerful business man, called Harry Wright, has been thought to have been involved in a drug scam involving mass amounts of a newly tested medicine, L-242. The drug is meant to be an ultra-sensory enhancer, but is utterly undetectable once it enters the bloodstream. However, it encountered problems during the second rounds of testing, and has been withdrawn from any companies distributing it." Tess explained

"What about Wright, what has he been doing?" Both Lois and Clark were hooked, wanting to find out every detail of the story.

"The police think that he has been selling it illegally to criminals, since there have been a few crimes involving super-powered beings."

"So we have to find out what is going on with this Wright guy, and what he has to do with L-242 thing." Lois was getting pumped.

"Yes, and write an article to go on the front page."

Clark and Lois stood shocked into silence.

"Front Page??" After a confirmation nod from Tess, Lois deafened the entire building with an excited scream. "Come on Clark, we have to get this story!" And with that, she dragged Clark out of the room and back to the basement.


	3. Finding Information

Frantically tapping her computer, Lois extracted every ounce of information she could find about Harry Wright, steadily compiling it into a disjointed biography. Clark watched, almost admiring how focused she was.

"Come on Smallville, we need to get some information! Try calling in some favors at the police department, see if this guy has a criminal record."

Almost.

"Go!" Lois pushed Clark away, towards his own desk.

_If I could use my powers on you..._ Clark chuckled at the thought. After a questioning look from Lois, he picked up the phone and began dialing the number of John Jones, who had become used to Clark's calls recently, especially since he had began leading a double life as 'The Blue Blur'.

_I really need to think of a better name than that._

Interrupting his trail of thought, was the voice of John Jones, the martian who had lost his powers to save Clark's life.

"Kal-el, I was wondering when you'd call..."

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Meanwhile, Lois was tapping her pencil impatiently. The printer was jammed. Again. In all the excitement, she had pressed the 'print' button repeatedly, confusing her computer in the process. One of the tech-guys was trying to fix it, but wasn't having much luck. Lois decided to let her mind wonder for a minute, and found that she was watching Clark. He was sat, facing towards his desk, phone in hand, occasionally jotting something down on the notepad in front of him.

Tilting her head, she could see a mixture of emotions upon his face. Concern. Determination. Frustration.  
_  
Stupid hero complex._ Only, she didn't think that it was that stupid, not really. No matter who they were, anyone who met Clark would soon realize that his constant urge to save people is a consequence of his strong belief in any person who happened to need his help. This, she reasoned, was one of his best character traits.

"Miss Lane." She jumped as she snapped out of her daze.

"Hmmm?" she said, looking up to find the tech-guy holding her research. "Oh. Thanks."

Returning to her desk, she filed away the document, just as Clark hung up the phone. "Wright has no criminal record whatsoever, but, a number of his bodyguards have been accused of charges as high as murder."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. A guy with as many contacts as Wright, wouldn't be able to be put in prison easily. Remember Lex and Lionel?" She slumped in her seat. "This is gunna be harder than I thought."

Deep in thought, she placed her head in her hands. _What did they need? Something to blackmail with? No, too risky. Maybe a witness? No! Any witnesses would be dead._ Then she had it.

"What about the bodyguards? Any of them alive?"

Checking his computer he replied, "One, in a mental institute, in Metropolis."

"We should check it out." Lois got up, retrieving her bag.

"Are you sure? It might be dangerous."

"Don't worry Smallville, I'll protect you." She winked at him, took his hand and dragged him towards the elevator.


	4. Insanity

Clark reluctantly sat in the passenger seat of Lois' ford fusion, since Lois would never bring herself to let Clark take the driving seat in any situation. It was one of those things that made Lois, Lois.

"So, we're going to go into the building, and you can create a distraction, while I sneak in and interview the bodyguard. You got that Smallville?"

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to let you anywhere near a mentally unstable murderer." Clark blushed, realizing that he was being overprotective in a boyfriend kind of way.

"Are you going to be worried about little old me? Gosh Clark, you'd think that you actually care about me." Lois retorted sarcastically. "Now, if I'm not going to see the source by myself, how are we going to get two of us in unnoticed?"

Clark thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Well..."

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"God! I feel stupid! Clark, this was a bad idea!" Lois walked down the busy corridor of the Mental Institute wearing a white coat and a blond wig while Clark supported similar attire, only he wore a pair of thick-framed glasses instead of a wig.

"Stop complaining Lois, we got in didn't we? Besides, you're going to blow our cover!"

"I still say that I'm better at the whole cover-inventing thing."

_Lois always has to have the last say, doesn't she._

The reporters soon found a record room, and, after breaking in, they sifted through the files, looking for their source.

"I found him: Ewan Wilson, Aged 28, Room 258, Admitted after being found guilty of murder under the plea of insanity!" Lois took the bulging file and placed it in her shoulder bag, which was hidden under her doctor disguise.

They were just about to leave, when someone appeared on the other side of the door. "Oh crap! They're coming in! What shall we do?" Lois looked desperately at Clark, who, upon remembering a similar situation a few years ago, thought of a solution.

He quickly pushed Lois against the nearest cabinet and pressed his mouth against hers. A mixture of shock and well, more shock overtook Lois as she struggled to comprehend the situation. _What the hell was happening? And why the hell was she kissing him back? Damn hormones!_

"Umm... Excuse me?" a rather stunned-looking man was stood in the doorway.

_Great timing buddy! Wait. Did she just think that?_

"You two shouldn't be in here, and try to keep this" he gestured vaguely in Lois and Clark's direction, "out of the work place, okay?"

"Yes sir." Clark said, eager to get away. Lois, on the other hand, was still attempting to process the past few minutes.

Clark half dragged, half steered Lois out of the room. "Lois! Come on, that was too close, we might not have much time before they figure out that we aren't doctors!"

"What? Oh yeah, the story. Room 258! Let's go!" She marched off, following the signs leading her closer to her source. _That's it Lane, focus on the story. Don't think about Clark. Don't think about how it felt to have your lips on his... _"Shut up!"

"What?" questioned a confused-looking Clark.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." she mentally kicked herself for saying anything, and focused on getting to the room.

"Look, there it is!" Lois followed Clark's gaze and entered the small room, gagging at the strong smell it emitted. Before her, lay the now-rotting body of a once-alive Ewan Wilson.

"How could this happen in a hospital?" She wondered aloud, disgusted by the ghastly sight before her.

"I dunno. But we better get out of here before we end up in similar situations." _Well, you do anyway._ he thought, not wanting any harm to befall her.

"It's too late for that." Behind them, stood the man who had seen them in the records room. "You two are in big trouble."

Before he could react, Lois kicked the man square in the chest and pulled Clark out of the room. They ran down the corridor, hand-in-hand, knocking over orderlies in the process. Behind them, chased the man, who was screaming, "STOP THEM! MURDERERS!"

Clark frantically searched for exit routes, when he spotted the bathroom. Lunging through the door, he picked Lois up and boosted her through the open window, following close behind. The pair kept running, through the grounds and onto the road, where Lois' car sat parked, ready for a quick getaway.

Lois drove speedily away, towards the safety of the Kent Farm, even though her apartment was closer.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Clark relaxed against his seat, relieved that they had made it out unscathed.

"Not a complete waste, we still have Wilson's files."

"I suppose. Maybe you should stay at the farm tonight, just in case."

Lois was surprised at the offer, even though it was completely acceptable for friends to worry about other friends. What surprised her more, was when she simply replied, "Okay." rather than with one of her usual, more sarcastic remarks.

_What's this guy doing to you Lane?_

The truth was, she had no idea.


	5. Living in Pink Elephant Land

Lois knew that this was a bad idea the moment she walked in the door.

"Do you want a shower?"

Lois' head snapped to face Clark.

"What?!" she half-accused, half-asked.

"I just wondered if you wanted a shower. I'm going to take one and, if you want one, I was going to let you go first." Clark gulped, he'd seen Lois' anger unleashed before and really didn't want to be on the receiving end anytime soon.

"Oh. Right. Okay." Lois rubbed her temples. She really couldn't deal with this today, or any day for that matter. She secretly hoped that her feelings for the farm-boy, whatever they were, would just disappear if she ignored them for long enough.

_No chance._

Lois trekked upstairs, grabbing some towels along the way, and went into the bathroom. Pulling the curtain back, she set the water to a temperature just below scalding and entered underneath the force, letting the flow of water run down her back, washing away any anxieties she may have had. In an attempt to relax herself further, she washed her hair. Rubbing her fingers against her scalp in a circular motion, she felt her body gradually ease out of its previous tension.

Wrapping her hair up safely in some towels, she exited the bathroom, closely followed by a cloud of steam.

Lois actually felt herself unwind, she had successfully managed to calm herself down, and all it took was an hour in the shower. Much Better.

Funny, isn't it, how something you worked so hard to achieve can be undone in a single, effortless moment. Like, for example, someone finally composing themselves after what seemed like an endless struggle,being made to feel completely stressed-out again by merely catching a glimpse of a certain farm-boy heading towards the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

_Well, that's just great, isn't it._

Pulling on one of her favorite shirts, she headed towards the stairs, hoping that a cup of coffee would soothe her nerves.

"Aaah! Smallville?!"

Lois, not paying attention to her surroundings, had crashed, headfirst, into Clark, bouncing off of his muscled chest. She began to fall backwards, when a pair of strong arms caught her. Unfortunately, the owner of those arms had failed to recognise that, although his intentions were noble, there was one major flaw in his plan. In the process of catching Lois, Clark's hands had to release the object that they had previously been holding and that object happened to be the only thing covering up Clark Kent's nude body. So let's just say that once gravity had had its way, Lois had a pretty good view of Clark Junior.

"Clark!" Lois yelled partially out of surprise that she was actually enjoying the view.

_Of course you're enjoying it! What's not to enjoy?_

Clark pulled Lois to her feet and hastily picked up his towel, hiding himself from Lois' hungry gaze, growing steadily redder.

"You should watch where you're going!" she screamed, equally embarrassed.

"_I _should watch where _I'm _going? You walked into me!" Clark defended.

"Yeah, well... you should be more careful! And what are you made of Smallville, steel or something?" Lois added, rubbing her throbbing forehead.

Clark hesitated and Lois, seeing it as a sign of weakness, stormed off, wanting coffee more than oxygen.

"By the way, if you hate plaid so much why do you practically live in my shirts?"

Lois, while thinking of a clever but equally sarcastic remark, felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness.

_I guess I hit my head harder than I thought._

She fell to the floor, dropping her mug which smashed on the floor.

Hearing this, Clark super-sped to his room, shoved on some clothes, then found Lois in the kitchen unconscious.

Laying her on the sofa, Clark repeated "Lois?" over and over, getting progressively louder until she began to stir.

After a reel of inaudible noises, Lois' eyes fluttered open to meet two sparkling sapphire orbs, concern burning deep within them.

"Lois, are you okay?"

"Hmm... Yeah I'm great Clarkie, just fabulous." she giggled in an almost flirtatious way.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Why? I'm fi- Aah!" Clark, refusing to listen to the crap currently spurting from Lois' mouth, scooped her up causing her to squeal uncontrollably. He grabbed some jeans for Lois and struggled to put them on her.

_Thank God for my super-strength. _He probably would have dropped Lois without it.

Proceeding towards his truck, ignoring Lois' car, Clark buckled them in and drove off.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

After the longest twenty minutes of his life, Clark sat in the hospital with a whacked-out Lois and a wary doctor.

"Right, so she hit her head?" the doctor confirmed.

"Yeah. Hard." Clark was preoccupied with Lois who, after treating him like a jungle-gym, sat quite happily in his lap, completely in her own world.

"You're so pretty." She turned to the doctor. "Isn't Clarkie pretty?"

"He most certainly is." he replied, then muttered to Clark, "I'll give you a sedative, that'll sort her out. She'll be out for a few hours and should wake up back to normal, save for a huge headache."

Clark gave a quick nod of thanks to the doctor and, after receiving the pills, made a bid escape. He'd had enough of hospitals for one day.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

At the farm, Clark had managed to convince Lois that the sedatives were peppermint humbugs for her to have before she went to sleep.

Clark did have a little trouble getting Lois to bed...

"You can sleep here Lois." he said indicating to his bed.

Clinging to him like a child would their parents, she pouted, "Where are you going to sleep gorgeous?"

He chuckled nervously, he was missing **his **Lois more and more.

"I'm on the couch tonight."

"Why?" though she stretched the word, making it have two syllables.

Lois grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bed, causing his already-weak knees to give-way.

Lois giggled and quickly repositioned so that she was using Clark's chest as a pillow.

"Okay, Lois. I'll stay."

Lois fell asleep instantly after having her 'humbugs', leaving Clark to ponder on why he wasn't finding the current situation weird.

Actually, he kinda liked it.


	6. Confusion in the Morning

A splitting headache caused Lois Lane to awaken at the earliest hour she had ever arisen since she was five years old, on Christmas Day.

Feeling groggy, she shifted her head, wrapping her arms around her pillow. Or, at least what she thought was her pillow. Wondering where she was, she attempted to sit up, only to be held in place by Clark's arms, which were wound around her waist.

Looking up, she saw the sleeping form of Clark Kent, whose tufts of dark hair were in disarray. _Making him look a little sexy, I might add..._

_Wait, did I just think that??_

Shuffling through her aching head, she found a few dull memories of the previous day, but, needed to know the finer details, like:

Why the hell were her and Clark sharing a bed?!

Unable to wait until a more decent hour, she shook the farm boy, saying "Oi, Smallville!" in harsh tones.

"Wha-? Oh, morning Lois." Clark said as he spotted her, oblivious to her confusion.

_Why isn't he freaking out?! Oh. My. God. We didn't...?!_

"Clark, what happened?" she was becoming hysterical. Had he been drinking??

"What happened, what?" He wasn't getting it.

"We didn't...?" she suggested.

"We didn't, what? Lois, can't you just ask me a straight-forward question?"

_Why is he so slow? Can't he take a hint?_

"We didn't sleep together, did we?" she asked consciously, nervous about the answer.

"Well, yeah." he stated bluntly.

"What?! What?! What?! What?!"

"Lois, I didn't think that it would be that much of a shock..."

"Shock?! Not much of a shock?! I think that us having sex is a major shock to me!" she screamed. _How could this have happened? I can't have slept with Smallville! He's not even surprised... Why? Why isn't he surprised?_

Lois' thoughts were interrupted by Clark bursting into laughter.

"What?" She thumped him. Hard. Not that it hurt. "This isn't funny, Smallville. This is serious!" she reasoned, but his roars only increased in volume. "What the hell is so funny? Tell me now or so help me I'll..."

"I'm laughing because we didn't have sex!" he interrupted, still chuckling.

"What? But you said..."

"I said that we'd slept together, not done anything else." He resumed his laughter.

"Oh." was her only syllable. "Oh well that's good then." she stated.  
There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until it was, as always, broken by Lois. "Well are you gunna let go of me or what?" she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, sure. Of course." he replied flustered.

Slightly reluctantly, he released Lois, who hopped up and went to take a shower.

Clark lay their for a while, breathing in the remaining scent that belonged to Lois. He knew that he liked her, a lot, but something kind of important stood in the way of his feelings. Not his powers, no, they'd become an issue later. It was Lois Lane herself. The truth was, she didn't feel that way about him, she was obvious about that fact on a daily basis. Clark guessed that this was payback for all those years ago when a certain blonde now ex-reporter was foolish enough to love him, and he hadn't returned the feelings so she was left to get over him.

From his list of failed relationships, so far, only one of those people remained close to him and Clark wasn't going to take any chance with Lois. Her friendship was too important to lose.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Meanwhile, Lois walked out of the spare bedroom, wearing one of Clark's shirts. Since they had left Metropolis in such a rush, Lois hadn't had time to grab any spare clothes, so she was stuck wearing whatever she could find around the house. Although Clark's shirts were large, her long legs stuck out of the bottom, which made her conscious of how much skin was showing.

_Lois Lane wouldn't care about this! Why am I even worrying? Just walk downstairs, and act normal..._

Following her own advice, she walked into the kitchen. Only to be met with her startled cousin's stare.

"Heya cuz!" she greeted, trying to ignore the look on Chloe's face.

"Hello." she stretched the word, emphasizing that she was skeptical. "So what would you be doing here at 7 a.m.?"

Lois was getting her point, but before she could answer, Clark came to her rescue. "We were following a lead on a story, and got into a bit of trouble, so we thought it'd be better if Lois stayed here." he stated simply. Lois noticed that he chose not to mention that they had shared a bed... _Good move._

Her daydream of the events of this morning, lit up her face, a fact that Chloe didn't miss. "Hey, Lo. Can I talk to you for a minute? You know, out there." Chloe took her cousin by the arm, and steered her into the living room, away from a bewildered Clark.

"Fine, I'll just be in the shower." he stated before disappearing upstairs.

"Okay, spill. And I don't want the clip notes version, I want details." the blond pressed, her reporting side showing.

"There's not much to say." Lois defended, really not wanting to head into the subject of her and Clark.

"Like I'm gunna believe that! Hello? Do you even remember who got you into reporting?"

"Nothing happened! It's like Clark said, I'm here because of our story. There's no other reason."

"Right, well that might be the case. But I know you Lois, I know you well enough to know when you're not telling me everything. So tell me, before I ask Clark."

"Fine!" Lois gave in, and explained the previous nights events, as she had managed to fill most of the blanks during her shower.

A smile widened upon Chloe's face as the story progressed, showing her delight at the two's growing closeness. Her cousin was acting out of character for Lois, and now she knew why. "You love him, don't you?" she asked, causing Lois' face to redden.

"Who? Smallville?" She followed this by emitting a short burst of air from her mouth. "There's nothing romantic between Lois and Clark."

"Sure there isn't." Chloe said, turning away from her cousin, "But remember Lo, once you cross that line, it's pretty hard to make a return trip. Just, be careful, okay?" she softened at the last part, not wanting Lois to get hurt.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." Lois reassured, but, honestly, she wasn't so sure.


	7. Confrontations

Lois and Clark sat opposite each other at the Kent Farm table, both staring blankly into space, contemplating on similar topics. Bowls of cereal lay untouched, as their thoughts completely overtook their minds. Each took undecided turn in looking at the other before looking away again, only to have the process repeated by the other member of the household.

Things were awkward.

They continued to struggle in silence, hating what had happened to them. They were friends, nothing more, what had changed? Nothing had. That was the thing. Nothing had changed, which meant that this, whatever 'this' was, had to have been there before. Before either of them had realized it.

"We need to talk." they said simultaneously, "You first. No you."  
They stopped, wishing to end the echoed atmosphere.

"This could go on forever." Lois sighed, clearly annoyed at their shared wavelength. "Smallville, you go first."

"I just wanted to ask, whether we were both okay." he shifted, uncertain whether he had put his point across correctly. "Are we okay?"

Lois was stuck. She honestly didn't know, but how could she let him know that? What could she say? What could she do? She didn't even know what she wanted.

She wanted him.

This was it. Her perfect opening. The perfect time where she can say everything. Everything that she had been bottling up for five years. She could do the most unlikely thing that Lois would ever do. Then. Right then.

"Clark..."

The tones of Whitesnake were blaring through the room as Lois' cellphone interrupted her. Frustrated, she looked from Clark to the table between them, where Chloe's name could be seen flashing with each coming second.

"Hold that thought." She picked it up. "Hey Chlo, is it important? I'm kinda busy."

"Well, I have a lead on the guy you and Clark found composting yesterday."

Clark added, "What is it?"

"Chloe has a lead."

"Put her on loudspeaker." They listened.

"The autopsy report came in on Ewan Wilson, and it seems that his death is as much of an accident as your stumbling on his body." Chloe paused, indicating that she was translating the files into simpler terms. "It says that he had high levels of toxins in his system."

"So he was poisoned?" Clark looked at Lois. "Why didn't the hospital notice? This was a high risk patient, he would have had security placed around him."

"But from the look and smell of that body, he'd been dead a while. So, someone in the hospital must be in on the murder."

"One step ahead of you Lois. I checked the hospital files. Wilson's doctor, Dr Stanford, has signed a document stating of his daily check-ups on Wilson's progress. He's submitted daily reports to the court, reports which mysteriously stopped yesterday."

"So, find Stanford..."

"...find the story."

Lois and Clark looked at each other, they could practically feel the smirk from the other end of the phone. They could practically hear Chloe think: Finishing each others' sentences now are we?

"Umm... Yeah, so, we'd better go... You know, check out the address." Lois stumbled, forgetting more and more of the English language.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Clark replied weakly.

"Okay." Chloe's smugness rung out through the cellphone. "I'll text you his home address."

"Bye Chlo."

"Bye!"

The line cut out, but not before a snicker slipped through into the kitchen of the Kent Farm. Lois, ignoring the awkward atmosphere, grabbed her bag and keys. "Come on Smallville, I'll drive."


	8. Journeys

Things inside of Lois' car were still awkward, a feeling that neither reporter liked very much. They sat in silence, both wishing to speak their minds, neither daring to.

"Hey, uh, Lois. Do you...? Are you...? Is everything okay, between us I mean?" Clark stumbled through the words, unsure on the best way to ask the question. It was the closest he could come to being truthful.

"Umm... I'm okay. Are you okay?" The awkwardness remained in her voice, creating an answer that didn't really make much sense.

"I'm okay." His brief reply showed how uncomfortable he was, resorting to two simple words, that also happened to be a lie. He wasn't okay, they weren't okay. They weren't like themselves. Things had changed.

Yesterday had been the best day ever. Okay, he had appeared naked in front of Lois again, but it's not like it's a brand new occurance. No, there was definitely one clear moment that had made that day stand out from the rest. He'd done it. He'd finally done it.

He'd kissed her.

And it hadn't needed perfect planning, it hadn't been on his checklist for the day. It had just happened, spontaneously. And you know what? It had been perfect. For him. Now what he needed to know was whether she had felt the sparks he ahd, whether she had had that urge to forget about the story and just kiss some more.

But what if she didn't? What if she saw it as it appeared, a cover to keep them from getting found out? He didn't need to know that. He didn't want to know that. He sighed as the battle on whether to ask her raged on without sign of coming to a decision.

"What you thinkin' there Smallville?"

Clark snapped back to reality, and faced a curious-looking Lois. She always seemed to be able to read him and was never afraid to ask him anything thanks to those reporter instincts of hers. She knew his general moods from his facial expressions. At that moment, he had his most common mood. He was pensieve, thinking deeply as he often did in his barn. In his grown man's clubhouse he often gazed out of the window, with _D_the very expression he held right then.

It was Lois' second favorite of his emotions. He just seemed to look so majestic, so heroic. Yet he had this part of him, this small part of him, that seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. His eyes, they let that part of him out. It was subtle, true, but Lois could always see it hinted in every aspect of Clark Kent. That part of him that she'd never question, or investigate, the part he hid away from everyone. Almost everyone anyway. She had her suspicions on who was let into this little secret of his, but she knew that one day he may choose to let her in. But until that day came, she would just ignore it. It was the least she could do for him.

Clark blushed, flustered over her question. "Nothing." He'd been reliving it. The kiss had been replayed in his head so many times he was sure that it was an imaginary occurance by now. No kiss could be that amazing, could it? He glanced at Lois. _Maybe it could..._

Lois wasn't satisfied with the answer, but from the red flush on the farm-boy's face, she could tell it was something to do with a girl. Or in that general area. She focused on driving, knowing that Clark was thinking about girls was the type of knowledge that made her a bad driver.

But she definitely wasn't jealous.

She didn't feel any attraction whatsoever towards that devilishly handsome guy sat next to her. No way, no how. Well, she wasn't saying that he wasn't attractive, because he was in that drop-dead gorgeous kind of way. But cute, smart and funny weren't really her type. Not if he happens to be Smallville anyway.

_Damn it_. She wasn't even convincing herself anymore.

A brick through the car windshield snapped Lois away from her thoughts. Her car swerved on the road before comig to a stop. Glass spattered everywhere. Clark bolted upright and looked around, using all of the abilities in his arson to work out what was going on. But it was too late.

"Miss Lane, Mr Kent. Nice to finally meet you." The velvet voice came from the very man Lois and Clark had been out to stop. Harry Wright, the villain of the story. He wore a dark Armani pinstriped suit, the color matched the ten other gorilla-sized men stood with him. They all surrounded the vehicle, guns aimed at the ready.

"I think it would be in your best interests to get out of the car and follow me."

The man gave a small chuckle, a chuckle that enraged Clark more than ever. He could have taken them all out in a blink, if Lois hadn't been there. But her sitting next to him meant that things were so much more complicated. He could hear her heart beat faster as she eyed the gun barrels currently aimed at her vital organs, though she showed no visible signs of her fear. Lois Lane: a fighter 'til the end. She was stuck with what she thought was a simple farm-boy. But she wasn't the only one who was stuck.


	9. Capture

Clark inwardly cursed, a gesture unfamiliar to his clean-mouthed nature. He needed to get her out of here. He couldn't let her get hurt, it would be all his fault if she did. If she knew his secret, he wouldn't have hesitated in super-speeding past all of the creeps and swiping their guns, then knocking them out and tying them up, all faster than Lois could call the cops. But she didn't know that he was capable of bending steel and running faster than a speeding bullet, which complicated things. A lot.

"So Miss Lane, Mr Kent, I think we'd better be getting on. After all, we don't want anyone stumbling across us, they may get the wrong end of the stick." Wright continued, smug smile toying with the two reporters.

Before they knew it, Lois was being hoisted off of ground level by two wrestler-built bodyguards. Let's just say that Clark didn't take too kindly to this, he protested almost as much as she did. When it came to Clark joining her in the back of a van, he walked, not allowing the men to take control over him too. The doors were bolted shut, causing instant darkness, and the engine started.

"Lois? Are you okay?" Clark ambled over to her, being forced to crouch due to the small space available to him.

"Well, I've been kidnapped by a Godfather wannabe who also happens to have a following of super-powered cronies, but all of that aside, I'm just dandy!" She didn't mean to take out her frustration on the farm-boy, but old habits and all that.

"Don't worry Lois, we'll get outta here. I'd never let them hurt you." Lois looked in Clark's direction, touched by his words, he was always the hero. She found him and let her head rest against his chest.

"I know." His arms wrapped around her and there they sat wondering what was ahead of them.

**_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_**

The journey could have taken anywhere between twenty minutes and three hours. However, the reporters knew that they were about to be released when they came to a stop and a strong smell of fish and sea water reached their nostrils. The door opened, causing Lois and Clark to squint in the sudden sunlight.

"Get out, now." Whoever had spoken didn't seem threatening, or overly persuasive, but the pair moved out of the confined metal box. "Follow me."

A tall man of about thirty five led them across the warehouse floor, dodging past crates of what looked like salt water trout. They passed a sign saying 'Port Warehouse SOLD' and headed down some stairs. They reached a metal door that needed a pass key and headed through it, before being thrust into a form of high-tech cell.

"You are to stay here until the boss comes to see you." And with that, the man left the room.

"The door works on a fingerprint scanner, we're stuck here until 'the boss' decides to pay us a visit. Not that I mind much." Lois looked around as she said this, seeing as their cell was more of a penthouse than anything. "I swear this is like the types of places Ollie took me to, I swear one of them even had that bed."

Clark glanced towards it, noticing something. "Where's the other one?"

"What?"

"The other bed. I mean, there's not even a couch to sleep on, just these armchairs."

"Oh..." She looked behind the nearest coffee table as if it was hiding there. "I don't know. I guess we won't be staying long."

**_Six hours later..._**

Lois and Clark sat on the rug, trying hard to stay awake. They were completely exhausted after a day of being kidnapped and such, but the scary thought of having to share a bed was well... scary.

"Lois, you need to sleep."

"So do you, but I'm not sending you to bed."

"But you were hurt yesterday, plus I know what it's like when you get cranky..."

"Well, if you know me so well you should know that I'm stubborn too."

"Lois...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should just... y'no... be adults about this? It's not that big a deal. We're just friends. And it's not like we chose the sleeping arrangements."

"I suppose that's right. And I am pretty tired..."

"Okay, we'll just do it then." She shot him a look, at which Clark turned a deep shade of red. "I...I mean be adults! No! I mean just sleep together... But not y'no _sleep_ together just sleep together. Do you get what I mean? I didn't-"

"It's okay, I get it Smallville." Lois then lept up and grabbed her pyjamas left on one of the bedside tables, then went to the bathroom to put them on. All the while Clark changed into his own, wishing that he had better control over his mouth. And his hormones.


	10. Annoyed, Avoid and Abandoned

The darkness crept around the apartment-like cell, spreading itself around the already pitch-black room. Though the room seemed harmless enough, upon a closer inspection (when light was available) one might notice the individual cameras dotted around different zones of their quarters. Silence was only broken by the breathing of the two reporters currently occupying the bed located on the far side of the room, which created an unnervingly tense atmosphere, that was already laced with the awkward suspense of the same pair who were lying uncomfortably with their eyes closed, wishing to dear God that they could just saw a separation between them and sleep at the furthest possible points from each other.

Lois Lane was unfortunate enough to be one of those people who have to sleep a certain way, or not sleep at all. This meant that if she wished to rest at all, she would be forced to turn on her side and face Clark which was way too daring a feat, even when she couldn't see him. Clark, on the other hand, could fall asleep anywhere that offered him a slight support, be it: bed, floor, table, car, anything would do. However, his moral-rich upbringing made his situation with Lois wrong in so many ways. He liked her, but was not married, in a relationship or even on a slight romantic fling with her, which made him feel like he was taking advantage of their predicament and so, he couldn't sleep either. Whether one or both of them knew that the other was as awake as they were, it was not clear, but neither of them chose to move.

Dawn came too soon, and was announced by a rooster's cry being played through a number of speakers in the room. Surprisingly, Lois sprang from the bed and went straight to the kitchen area, which was in the top left-hand corner of the room. Instantly, the familiar scent of coffee filled the nostrils of Clark, who then tracked it to the source. Lois spared him a glance before choosing to concentrate on her hands, Clark kept his eyes on her though, even as he drank his coffee.

Something was different. He could tell. And as Clark rolled the idea over and over in his head, Lois knew that his brain was finally noticing what Lois had known about for too long. Her Smallville was actually figuring out that they had something between them. And it would ruin everything As much as she hated to admit it, Clark was the first real friend she'd ever had. As a child, Lois had never managed to stay in one place long enough to make friends, so it was understandable that the only people in her life happened to share a few chromosomes with her. She supposed that, yes, family can be classed as friends and Chloe was like the girl best friend she'd never had, but they were more like sisters if anything. Or what sisters would be in a 'normal' family, whatever that means.

Clark. Clark was something different. He had stood by her in spite of her being bossy, sarcastic and downright impossible and he didn't have the compulsary family bond that meant that they had to look out for each other. It was completely voluntary. All of it. And the thought of risking that, risking someone as precious as Clark was to her, well that was too fragile. Too easy to break. She was ecstatic to even have him in her life, but losing something like that... she wouldn't be able to cope.

"Lois, I think we need to talk. Y'no about us..." Clark voiced this quietly, aware of the microphones undoubtedly placed in prime spots around them.

She gulped, unable to think, unable to breathe. He had brought it up! This coming from the guy who had been in love with the same girl since he was ten years old and was only getting over her twelve years later. She had to think fast, how could she change the subject.

"...getting out of here? I think we need to too." Lois had her voice at a bare whisper. "But first we need to see what they want with us. They haven't killed us, so they must need us for something."

"I suppose bu-"

She cut him off, "And they have had to have planned this well in advance, since they happen to have supplied clothing in our sizes and everything. You can tell they did their research."

"They must have known you were coming, there's a fire extinguisher next to the oven." Lois didn't even need to look at him to see the smirk on his face. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about, I wanted to ask you if you've noticed..."

Lois prepared to make a sharp exit into the bathroom, but was saved by the booming voice of Harry Wright. "Mr Kent, Miss Lane, good morning. I hope you are comfortable..." He paused as if waiting for a response, but continued when none came, "I trust that you slept well, you will need your energy for today."

"Today? What's happening today?" Lois asked, not phased in interrupting the flow of the biggest crime boss in Metropolis.

"Well I'm glad you asked Miss Lane, you see, I believe you have some information. Some information I need... involving the Red-Blue Blur." Clark stiffened, and Lois showed no response, hiding her face well.

"What makes you think I know anything else? You saw the article, all the interesting stuff was in there. It's not like I'd gain anything from hiding any facts." Lois spoke directly to the middle of the room, sounding more confident than she felt.

"On the contrary Miss Lane, I think that you may know more than you're letting on. And I'm sure that Karl can help you remember any information you may know..."

The doors to the cell opened and four armed bodyguards entered, all pointing their guns at Clark. Another man, who seemed just a fraction shorter than Clark but almost twice as broad, had his bulging muscular arms crossed over his chest. This, she supposed, was Karl.

"Now Mr Kent, could you please stay here. Miss Lane, if you would please follow Karl." The voice cut out, meaning that Clark's voice was clearly audible.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lois, who had been taking a step forward, stopped. "You're not actually gunna listen to this guy are you?"

Lois took an obvious glance from Clark, to the guns and back to Clark again, then replied, "Yeah, I am."

With that, she left Clark and followed after the gorilla-named-Karl. Clark stared in disbelief after her, he couldn't believe it. She had actually walked right into an interrogation that could turn into torture. And with all of the cameras watching him, he could never help her.


	11. Interrogation

The thoughts of what was awaiting her through the heavily-guarded, plain white door were troubling to one Lois Lane. She pictured something along the lines of a police interrogation room- the really dreary gray ones that had a single light shining over a gray table with two chairs on opposite sides of it and where one sided windows replaced the familiarity of walls- which frankly didn't phase her too much, since her military upbringing had prepared her for situations such as this. However, once the fifth form of protection was lifted from that white door, it opened to reveal something quite the opposite. A cozy room that reminded Lois of an expensive cabin home, which featured a theme of deep red: blood-toned pool table, crimson furniture, even a fireplace containing glowing coals which cast a scarlet light over the whole room.

"Welcome Miss Lane, can I offer you a drink?" A voice carried over to her from the armchair nearest to the mantelpiece. Harry Wright sat there holding a crystal bottle containing some familiar amber liquid, offering it to her.

"I'm fine thank you Mr Wright." Lois was unusually polite, but reasoned that a person is permitted to act unusually in unusual situations.

"Please take a seat." He twisted slightly so that he was facing the gaggle of bodyguards behind Lois. "You may leave."

Lois sat on the seat located on the other side of the fireplace and looked expectantly at her kidnapper. She knew that he would try to get information out of her but, frankly, there wasn't much to tell. She honestly didn't know anything interesting about the Red-Blue Blur, but letting him know that could mean that his use of Lois and Clark would vanish, meaning that they would become...gulp...disposable. So laying down all of her cards would not be a good move right now. She would just have to play it smart. Really smart.

"So Miss Lane, you already know what I want from you, so the question is: Will you give me what I want?" At this point Wright lent forward so that his palms were just above his knees as he sat.

"Well I'm not entirely convinced exactly what you do want." The answer seemed satisfactory to Lois, not too smart, but not too dumb either.

"I want to know everything you know about the Red-Blue Blur."

"Didn't you read the article in the Daily Prophet? It wasn't my name next to that headline, so I don't understand why you are asking me all of these questions."

"It may not have been you who wrote the original article, but did you not begin to investigate this mysterious hero after that article was written?"

"Well, yes but..."

"So you can see why I am asking you, a well-known investigative reporter, for information about the topic you have been researching for weeks."

"I have been trying to get information, but mostly I'm reaching dead-ends on my leads. This guy does not want to be found, he's worse than Green Arrow when publicity is concerned."

"But knowing you, what you are capable of Miss Lane, I find it hard to believe that you have not found a single piece of information about the Red-Blue Blur."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I haven't found out anything. If I had, it'd be on page one by now."

There was a slight pause, before Wright sighed and said finally, "Well we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Lois hoped that she had been subtle enough to stop Wright from realising her own lack of knowledge, and obvious enough to imply that she was hiding something. But her most well-known characteristics did not include amazing acting skills, she just hoped that Harry Wright didn't know her well enough to notice...

* * *

Meanwhile, Clark Kent was pacing the floor concentrating on Lois' heartbeat, it being the only thing that could tell him Lois' state without being intrusive to her privacy or revealing his powers. Being Clark wasn't easy sometimes. He continued to pace back and forth, back and forth, Lois' average heartbeat not soothing his nerves in the slightest. He hated being left in the dark while being trapped in a luxury cage that watched his every move. It made him feel out of control and he hated that, as strange as it sounded when he had Lois as a best friend.

Clark kept on pacing, continually thinking to himself. _'Why did she go with him? It was stupid and dangerous. Who knows what they're doing to her? They could use torture, they could use blackmail, they could kill her!' _These thoughts were only making him more unsettled, more unstable. He was on the brink of super-speeding to Lois and taking her far, far away from anything that could hurt her, then he heard the magnetic lock in the door release, and to his relief, Lois Lane entered the room.

"Lois! Are you okay? They didn't do anything to you did they?" He rushed over to her, his agitation evaporating, but his cautiousness still not fully returned.

She laughed, "Haven't been worrying about me have you Smallville?" A smirk spread across her face and Clark, instantly remembering his 'just friends' facade, placed one on his own.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He gave her a signature Kent mega Watt smile, one that caused ninety-nine per cent of the female population's hearts to melt.

"Sure, whatever you say Smallville." Lois gave him a final knowing smile before telling Clark what had happened with Wright, hinting at certain details that she did not want to be overheard. She didn't even need to say what they were both thinking. _'As long as Wright thinks we know something, we stay alive.'_

Clark, however, was hit by a sudden rush of guilt at their reason for being trapped. It wasn't the story they were working on, well at least not only that, it was the Red-Blue Blur that was keeping them there. Clark, who had chosen to keep Lois out of his secret loop for this very reason, knowing about him and his secrets could get her hurt. Or worse.

"Clark, is everything okay?" Lois asked, noticing the glazed expression on his face.

"Wha...? Oh yeah I was just thinking that maybe we should eat something."

Soon the scent of spaghetti bolognese filled the cell while Lois and Clark continued their playful bickering, completely oblivious to the fact that outside of the building Chloe Sullivan was looking for them.


	12. Almost

"Oliver! Have you got anything...Okay, well keep trying and remember that they were together the last time I had contact with them...Okay, yes...This morning...Right, give me an update in an hour."

Chloe Sullivan walked back towards the massive computer located in the ISIS foundation. She was panicky, and she cetainly had a right to be, her two best friends were lost, missing, vanished off of the face of the Earth. And when these two people happened to be Clark and Lois, well, it was worrying. They had made a few enemies over a short amount of time busting bad-guys' chops, and it's not like they weren't known for finding trouble.

She shook her head, hoping to get rid of all of the negative thoughts that were filling her head. Of course they would be fine, Lois was with Clark, and God knows he'd never let anything happen to her. _'Unless there was kryptonite involved..._' Chloe returned to the computer, typing in a frantic motion in hope of finding out what could have happened to the investigative reporting team. But no matter how many CCTV cameras she hacked into, no matter how many hospital and police records she checked, Lois and Clark were nowhere to be found. It had been the same since the cops had found Lois' car abandoned on the road that led to Dr Stanford's home address.

Then it hit her.

When she'd been searching for leads on Wright, she had thought it a mixture of luck and her amazing computer skills that had brought up Stanford's name to her attention. But now, it seemed as if the information had been planted, rigged as bait in order to capture the two snoopy reporters who were sure to come across it... It all made sense!

So Lois and Clark weren't lost or mysteriously vanished off of the face of the Earth, they were kidnapped. Chloe grabbed her phone and pressed redial. "Hello? Oliver, it's Chloe. I have an idea about Lois and Clark..."

* * *

"Hey! That's cheating!" Clark exclaimed as he sat cross-legged opposite Lois.

"No it's not, it's just receiving a little extra help." she stated matter-of-factly.

After a few hours in captivity, Clark and Lois had begun to seek ways of entertaining themselves, and were lucky enough to find a pack of cards in a drawer. But things were getting competitive and the score currently lay at a draw.

"Lois, you can't get 'extra help' unless I can."

"What makes you think that you get the same privileges as I do Smallville?"

"What makes you think that I don't?"

Lois grinned at this then pretended to be thinking over his question. "Well... for starters there's your primary color fetish, then there's the whole personality thing which... Ahhh!"

She never managed to finish her sentence, since Clark had tackled her and pinned her down on the floor between his knees. He then did something that not even a brave man would be able to do. He tickled her. She thrashed from side to side and attempted to fling her limbs in all directions, she squealed as tears ran down her cheeks and squirmed as his hands assaulted her body.

"Do you give?" Clark had a mischievous grin on his face, though he knew he'd have to pay for his actions later.

"No! I will neve-" She screeched louder when he tickled her waist. "Okay! Okay! You win! Just stop!"

Smiling triumphantly, he stopped tickling her, his hands remaining at her hip bones, and waited as she panted heavily. "**That**, was unfair."

"I was just receiving a little extra help." His smile grew wider after throwing her own words back in her face and, surprisingly, she smiled back. They stayed there in that same position-Lois lying on the floor with Clark kneeling on top of her-for a moment, before Clark ambled up to his feet and helped Lois up with him. Well attempted to anyway. During those moments of closeness, Clark forgot to accommodate Lois' weight with his powers, which, upon attempting to help her up, pulled her too far and caused her to lose balance. Subsequently, she found herself being caught by Clark's chest and his arms which fell around her waist.

This sudden close proximity, the sudden rush of pheromones that hit Clark after getting a face-full of Lois' hair, made the two reporters do something they wouldn't have dreamed of doing otherwise. They looked at each other, at the exact same moment. Blue eyes met hazel and instinct overruled reason. Their faces, inches apart, grew closer and closer. Their eyes soon became hidden beneath eyelids. Their lips pursed slightly. Just a second before the inevitable moment would happen where Lois and Clark finally had their first voluntary, non-situation-induced kiss, the voice of Harry Wright boomed through the speakers.

"So sorry to interrupt..." They jumped apart, avoiding each others' gaze. "But I would like Mr Kent to follow Karl and meet me. Now."

The gorilla man, Karl, entered the room, and stood expectantly. Taking one last look at Lois, who was still looking intently at the floor, Clark followed him out of the cell and towards the room in which he'd meet Harry Wright.

* * *


	13. Persuasion

_'What just happened?'_ was one of the many questions going through Clark's mind. It was unbelievable to think that he and Lois had nearly... He couldn't even think the word. The fact that there was any romance between him and Lois was laughable, bordering on ridiculous. But if that was true, why had they almost-kissed? It was infuriating! Just the thought that there could be something between him and the girl he barely liked on a good day... Why did these things always seem so complicated? It was just... irritating.

Clark wished that he could make sense of everything that had just happened, he wished that he could have seen through that moment, without interruption, and seen whether kissing her would live up to the expectations his mind had set for it. But that hadn't happened. Wright just had to talk to them right at that moment, he had to make Clark leave Lois confused and embarrassed. The way she couldn't even look at him... it made him feel... he didn't even know. He was just so confused!

He battled with himself, making no further progress on what had happened or what he was going to do now. All the while, he followed the bodyguard who reminded Clark of an over-sized silver-back gorilla.

"Mr Kent. Take a seat."

Clark snapped out of his daze, realizing that he had entered a cozy room in which Wright occupied an armchair beside the fireplace. He took the seat that Lois had sat in mere hours earlier.

"I hasten to add that I feel I may have disturbed an intimate moment between you and Miss Lane. I hope that this doesn't affect our relationship, I'd hate for an accidental interruption to cause friction between us." Clark hated the sly smile on Wrights face as he said this, it was obvious that he had picked the most inconvenient time possible.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, Mr Kent, I believe that you and Miss Lane have some information that I need."

"Information?"

"Yes, information concerning the Red-Blue Blur." he paused, as if he was letting his words sink in. "I know that you know more than you're letting on Mr Kent. I need to know what you know. Or there will be consequences."

"I only know what the article has already told you. Lois has already said that any information about the Red-Blue Blur is an immediate front page headline and a pay-rise, hiding anything we know isn't helping us." Clark was beginning to wonder what it was that drew a guy this powerful, with this many people under his command, to an unestablished super-hero.

Wright suddenly looked stern, "Well I'm sorry that you feel that way. It seems that you may need some more persuasion before you can give me what I want." Clark gave him a confused look, but then an electrical buzz caught his attention.

A screen was extending out from the fireplace, and as an image flickered into view. Clark's eyes widened as Lois came into view.

"Now Mr Kent, before I am forced to do anything rash, will you tell me everything you know about the Red-Blue Blur?"

"I already told you, I don't know anything." Clark replied without taking his eyes off of the brunette beauty in front of him.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take drastic action. Karl, terminate Miss Lane." Wright said this so calmly, that it took Clark a moment to process it.

Five guards and Karl appeared on the screen and with guns raised, took Lois out of the camera's view.

"What?! No! No, don't hurt her! Please, I'll do anything just don't hurt her!" he pleaded desperately, hoping that Wright would spare the one person who he had managed to keep safe from the consequences attached to his secret. "She doesn't know anything! Killing her won't help anyone!" He wouldn't be able to handle it if Lois was killed because of him, not after they had shared an almost-kiss.

Silence.

After what must have been the longest minutes of Clark's life, Wright spoke to one of the guards at the door. "Please inform Karl to return Miss Lane to her cell." He turned to Clark. "So Mr Kent, am I to understand that you may know more than you're letting on about the Red-Blue Blur?"

"Yes." He looked at the screen where Lois had been moments ago. "I can do better than tell you about him. I can take you to him."

* * *

Lois watched as Clark left, him in the same position that she was only hours ago. She couldn't believe that she'd let this happen. She'd let her feelings run away with her, and had listened to her heart instead of her head. She'd let down those mile-thick barriers and Clark had somehow snuck past them in a flurry of million dollar smiles and courteous gentlemanly manners. But just as she predicted, the minute she was caught off-guard something catastrophic happened, just as she finally let someone close enough she did something that screwed everything up. She had finally found someone who she could consider a friend, and she'd lost him in one stupid moment.

She sighed and sat on the bed, knowing that she couldn't handle being close to a person she'd let see her so vulnerable. She'd let Clark Kent see too much of the true Lois Lane and now she would never be able to let him near to her again. She would have to slowly cut him out of her life, until he became one of the many nameless faces that sunk into the background of Lois' life, never to be mentioned again.

Staring straight ahead, she let a single tear drop down to her cheek, before it was swiftly wiped away. It would break her, doing what she was about to do, but she couldn't live with the knowledge that Clark had seen her at her weakest.

The door to the cell opened, and six men entered.

"Where's Clark?" her voice carried easily across the silent room so she spoke barely above a whisper, afraid of her answer.

"Your friend is busy with Mr Wright." A smile taunted Karl's thin lips. "Which reminds me, you need to come with me."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is more than a daily health check?"

"Miss Lane, you need to come with me. Now."

"I don't think so." Lois could tell that she'd only aggravated them and, when she was surrounded after a sharp nod from Karl, she shouldn't have been surprised when she was forced forward by men four times her own body weight.

They took her from the spacious room and out into the corridor, where she was shoved and pushed in different directions before arriving in a room that was nowhere near as homy as the last place Karl had taken her to. This room was cold, and only contained a metal table. She was forced face-down onto this hard piece of furnature where she heard the familiar click of a gun being loaded.

Then she knew what was about to happen. There was no way she would be able to get out of this situation, not with four men holding her down and one guarding the door. She was going to die. At last, the notorious Lois Lane had gotten in too far over her head but this time there was nobody who could help her out of it. No mysterious hero watching over her a second from bursting in and rescuing her.

But then, another ape-resembling guard came into view. "Karl! Mr Wright says for you to put the girl back in her cell!" His voice was rough like sandpaper.

Karl turned to him, lowering his gun slightly. "Why didn't he come down here himself?"

"Why don't you ask the boss?" The rough-voiced guard asked cockily. "But the boss has left the building anyway. That guy Kent is taking him to the Red-Blue Blur. Before he finishes him off that is..."

"What?!" Lois' voice stood out, obvious against the deep male sounds around her.

"Well I...umm..." The guard seemed to have forgotten about Lois being in the room, and was flustered.

"What my friend has so kindly pointed out to you is that Mr Kent is showing his use to us. However, when it seems that he is nothing more than extra baggage, he will be dealt with." Karl said this with a snide smile, enjoying the look of horror upon Lois' face.

"What do you mean 'dealt with'?"

"I think you understand Miss Lane." He chuckled and drew an imaginary line over his neck with his finger. "Take her away."

Lois was dragged back to her cell, she struggled as the implication hit her. Harry Wright was going to kill Clark Kent.


	14. Threeway Conversations

The setting sun cast an amber light on everything within its grasp, including a large four-by-four with blackened windows. The vehicle made its way across the flat countryside, carrying Clark, Harry Wright and two unnamed, rhinoceros-sized bodyguards. Clark knew that he was taking a big risk, in hoping that his plan would all work out, but, with Lois out of the picture, things were going to be a lot easier. It was one less distraction, she wasn't exactly easy to ignore with her being loud, annoying, drop-dead gorgeous and the girl he was head-over-heels in love with. He needed her to be as far away as humanly, or Kryptonianly, possible, it was the only way he could know that she was safe.

Clark sighed inwardly. He could still hear her voice in the back of his mind, completely furious with him for leaving her behind. He could still picture her chocolate locks of hair that curled over her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. He could still smell her, the mixture of coffee, perfume and something that must come from Lois herself. Clark couldn't live without her, not after everything they'd been through. It was absurd to think that four years ago, he would've given anything to be rid of her, but somewhere along the way she grew on him, and him on her. Now, they saw each other almost daily and Clark actually enjoyed being with Lois. He could picture the smug look on Chloe's face if she ever found out what he was thinking. He knew that the fact that he had finally realized his feelings for Lois would be a good Chloe-Clark conversation moment, since she'd been trying to get him to acknowledge said feelings for too long. He was sure that his Mom would have expected Lois and him to become a couple. Even Oliver had joked about it when he'd first encountered the bantering pair! Had everyone realized the connection between him and Lois before they had? Maybe even Lois had realized that they could be more than friends. He hoped not, especially if she had to put up with his whole Lana drama. That would be horrible.

The land rover slowed to a stop and Clark was thrown from his thoughts of her. He had managed to buy more time by deciding to list the Daily Planet as the one place in which he could find the Red-Blue Blur, which meant that they had to wait for the cover of nightfall before trying to get there. After all, a well-known crime boss wouldn't just walk right into the international Daily Planet newspaper building, would he?

"Umm... Mr Wright?" Clark cleared his throat, feeling like he was suddenly a little boy again. "Where are we?"

A bemused smile was across Wright's face as he turned to reply, "Well I would think that after over twenty years you would recognise your own home Mr Kent."

Clark blinked. "But why are we here? The only place I can get the Red-Blue Blur is at the Planet."

"Mr Kent, do you really think I can just let you run into the Daily Planet without any regard for the possibility that you could be lying?"

"But I..."

"Now you need to get inside and change into something more appropriate. A work suit I think. You see I have plans of my own."

* * *

Lois paced the floor of her cell, simultaneously fuming and fretting. She vented in the only way she knew how. She talked (well, yelled) to the only person who she could right now: herself.

"How could he even think that this was a good idea? Him running off with some nutcase in a serious need of a therapist. He's such an idiot, he's gunna get in over his head, or get killed!" Lois' chest was heaving as she yelled at a nearby wall as if it would be more understanding. She couldn't admit it, but she was scared. He could die, and it would be her fault. If she had just given Wright the fact file she had on the Red-Blue Blur, Clark wouldn't be in the situation in which he had to lie. What was going to happen once he was found out to know absolutely nothing? He'd get into trouble.

Lois sighed, she hated being this helpless.

"Hey lady!" Lois' head snapped up to see a guy that looked as if he should have been in high school. "Phone for you."

Lois took the phone off of the guy, who went back out of the cell, locking it behind him. "Hello?"

"Lois?"

"Clark?" Lois couldn't help the happiness flow through her voice at that moment. He was alive! And he was calling her! Which means... what exactly?

"Yeah Lois, it's me."

"Where are you? What's going on? And what the hell do you think you're doing?" She blurted as if the words were literally falling out of her mouth.

"Lois, I'm fine I'm home. But Wright's here and he wanted me to call you. I'm going to give him the information I have on the Red-Blue Blur but first he wants to talk to us both."

Just as Lois took in this information and processed this the rich accent of one Harry Wright joined the conversation. "Miss Lane, so nice to hear that my message boy caught Karl in time."

"In time to stop my murder you mean?"

"Well, when put bluntly yes." Wright continued, completely brushing off the accusation, "However, I have a matter of utmost importance to discuss with you two. Mr Kent has assured me that he can take me to the Red-Blue Blur, but only if he is at the Daily Planet building. Now this could be perfectly fine, but if is a little convenient that this is the case since it's the first place anyone would come looking for you. So I have an idea that will certainly clear this matter up."

"And if we don't cooperate?" Lois challenged.

"Well you, Miss Lane, will come to a sudden, abrupt, painful end."

"You won't touch her!" Clark didn't care that he shocked Lois with his answer or that he had over-stepped the friend zone and ventured back into the over-protective boyfriend zone.

"Mr Kent, you don't have a lot of control in that matter. You see, even with the Red-Blue Blur on your side, there is no way he is fast enough to save both of you." The silent response allowed him to keep talking. "The first sign of any funny business from either of you, both of you will be killed."

Silence again.

"Now that is settled, I can continue. Mr Kent, you will be going into the Daily Planet as if everything is normal. You will be wearing an earpiece and a hidden camera, which will allow me to see and hear everything. I will tell you what to do and say; you will obey without question. Now does everyone understand? Even you Miss Lane?"

Lois spoke hesitantly, "What happens afterwards?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Afterwards. After you've got everything you want. What will happen to us?" Clark held his breath as she asked this, knowing full well that they both knew the answer.

"Miss Lane, I'll leave that detail for your imagination." His sneer was laced within his syllables. Lois' only thought was _'Son of a-'_ "Anyway, I think this conversation has been long enough. You two say your goodbyes. Oh! I almost forgot to mention, Miss Lane you will not be completely in the dark about Clark's actions. You will be able to see and hear everything he says and does too. So then you will be able to see the moment Clark chooses his safety over your own." Clark winced. "If that moment should arise. Farewell Lois." His line cut out, leaving Lois and Clark alone.

"So, I guess I have to do this." Clark let all of the tension flow out of his voice, so he sounded weary and elderly.

"Do what Clark? You promised to take him to the Red-Blue Blur! Last time I heard, he wasn't on Clark Kent's confidante list!" Lois couldn't believe him, how could he be so sure of himself?

A muffled voice in the background stopped Clark from replying to her statement. "Lois, I haven't got much time, we're leaving. I just want you to know... just know that I err..."

"Yes?"

"Just know that I care about you, you've been a great friend, and I won't let you get hurt okay?"

Lois' heart sank. "Yeah. Friends. Right."

"You've got to trust me, do you?"

"Yes Clark, I trust you."

"Bye Lois."

"Bye Clark." There was a click and Clark hung up, while tears pricked at Lois' eyes.


	15. Suspicion and Suspense

**A.N. Little note... Any speech written in bold will be Harry Wright through Clark's earpiece, so only Clark can hear him.**

* * *

Clark Kent entered the Daily Planet building and was instantly aware of the many shocked expressions aimed his way. He guessed that his and Lois' disappearance had made the newsroom gossip, surely stories of eloping and murder were being over-elaborated at his and Lois' expense. _'Woah, will this be hard to live down when we get out of this... If we ever get out of this.'_

"Clark? Clark!" A blurred blonde bob hit him at full speed, pulling him into a big bear hug. It was so powerful, he was sure that he would've fallen over if his gravity had been the slightest off-center.

**"Say hello, act normally!" **The harsh voice whispered into his ear, reminding him that Wright could hear everything.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" Clark tried to seem as normal as he could, but Chloe was the most perceptive of all of his friends he could encounter today. Convincing her would be tough.

She looked at him sarcastically. " 'What's up'? What do you mean 'what's up'? You've been listed as missing! Haven't you gotten any of my messages?"

"No, why should I have?" Wright had done the delightful duty of taking his and Lois' phones upon their arrival.

"Clark, the police found Lois' car, and you two have been gone for three days!" Chloe couldn't believe what Clark was saying, didn't he realize what was going on? _'Oh God, if he has amnesia again I'll...'_

"Chloe, it's fine honestly. Me and Lois have just been undercover for a few days." Clark spurted out the lies as if they were a story he was telling about some other Clark and Lois somewhere else in the world.

"But Lois' car..."

**"It was too obvious, you needed you and Lois to be completely out of the picture so you didn't arouse any suspicion."**

"We couldn't turn up in Lois' car, and the undercover thing was one of Lois' spur of the moment plans. Plus with us missing, it meant that we could use our disguises to the maximum." Clark hated lying to Chloe, but with Lois' life on the line, he couldn't risk the help.

Chloe looked at him. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Her eyebrows raised and she looked at Clark in a way that only a best friend could. "Clark... Tell me, what's going on?"

**"Don't let her find out about this! Or Lois and you are both dead!"**

"No! Nothing happened!" Clark said too quickly, but it was too late, the already cynical Chloe was onto him.

"Tell me! What happened? Wait... Where's Lois?"

Meanwhile, Lois watched in panic as Clark stumbled his way through the intuitive intelligent jungle that was her cousin. They were doomed. "God Smallville, make it up!"

Clark did something only Clark can do in a situation such as this: he bumbled. "She's probably at home, sleeping it off. Nothing happened! I mean, we were just undercover! It was nothing big, we just did a little investigating and came up with pretty much nothing. So anyway, I'd better be going..."

Lois sighed at the TV screen, sharing the same reaction with Wright who was thinking the same thing only in a much less endearing way: _'This guy needs to be smacked on the head.'_

Chloe chose a different approach. "Clark, you can't lie to me, I've known you too long. Now, honestly, did anything happen between you and Lois on this 'undercover investigation'? Were you investigating more than the story together?" She finished the sentence with a sly smile.

Clark could only turn red in silence, as Lois did the same. "Umm..." He waited for Wright's help, but only heard a faint snicker of satisfaction.

"I knew it! Now tell me! I want details!"Chloe beamed, her lips forming into a triumphant smile.

"Chloe I really can't, I should be going right now..."

**"Now now Clark, you can't avoid Miss Sullivan forever, she'll never let you leave until you give her these 'details'."**

"No! You're not getting out of it that easy!" Chloe grabbed Clark's arm, pulling him back to face her. "Now tell me everything!"

Clark began hesitantly, "There isn't really much to tell... I mean, we had difficult sleeping arrangements, because of our cover, but there wasn't much more than that."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "You slept with her didn't you?"

He went from shocked to astonished to both, "What?! No! We just shared a bed!" Chloe shot him another of her you're-my-best-friend-and-you're-going-to-tell-me-eventually looks. He wavered "Well..."

"Well?"

Chloe's eyes brightened, while Lois was muttering under her breath, "Don't do it Clark, you're stronger than this."

"We nearly kissed. But it was once! It didn't even mean anything!"

Lois blinked, completely stunned. _'What did he mean? Don't I mean anything to him? Obviously not if something like that didn't mean anything to him.' _He cared about her, sure, but she was his friend. Nothing more.

Wright kept that smirk plastered on his face, loving the awkwardness. Clark's went from pure white to a deep puce and found Chloe's reaction of surprise and confusion unsettling.

_'How did I get into this mess?'_ was all Clark could think.

**"Mr Kent, finish this conversation now. You need to keep with the plan." **whispered the man in his ear, saving Clark from a situation that would only lead to more trouble.

"Chloe, I'd better go.I need to let Tess know that I'm back."

Clark left his best friend still confused behind him, he has to do whatever this Wright guy says or Lois will die. The simplicity of the problem didn't help at all.

* * *

A hooded figure crept in the shadows, slinking around corners as if he were a wild cat stalking its prey. A slight breeze let him know that his comrades were also in sneak-mode, he was not alone. Checking either side of him, he saw that he was alone. He spoke into an electronic device, signaling to all of his units.

"This is Green Arrow to Black Canary, Impulse, Cyborg, Aquaman and Watchtower. I've located Boyscout and Wild Cherry on this floor, the building's blueprints show a newly constructed space ahead. I'm going to head there. Cyborg, you and Aquaman go to the floor below and hack into the system's mainframe."

"On our way." Came the reply.

"Okay, Black Canary and Impulse, come and meet me." Green Arrow continued, still walking up the corridor.

Another gust of wind later, the three disguised figures made their way down the corridor, pausing briefly before each bend it took to look for guards.

"This is Watchtower to Green Arrow."

"I'm here Watchtower, what's the situation?" They stopped moving, awaiting instructions.

"We have a problem, Boyscout just arrived at the Daily Planet, but something's not right."

"Is he with Wild Cherry?" Oliver asked, turning over the problem within his mind.

"No, he's alone."

"What do you think we should do?"

There was a short pause from Chloe before she answered, "Proceed with the mission as planned." If Lois was still inside of the building, they were going to get her out.

The heroes sprang back into action, picking up the pace to more of a jog. They came to a corner, and peered around it to see four huge men, standing outside of an electronically locked door. Oliver took his crossbow out of it's compartment and loaded it with an arrow. With a sharp nod to Dinah and Bart, he rounded the corner and shot one of the men with a paralysis arrow square in the shoulder. Dinah let out a scream that was deafening to all others but Bart and Oliver, who wore specially designed earplugs that swelled when noise levels became dangerously high. The three conscious men were forced to the floor, clutching their ears which were leaking the blood of newly burst eardrums. A swish of air passed and they all became bound and gagged beside a smug looking Bart Allen.

"Nicely done." Was enough praise for the moment to pass, and the task at hand became the main concern once again. Oliver took out another arrow, shooting it at the now unguarded door. A force field erupted around it, deactivating the electro-magnetic device and causing the door to swing open. They entered, Oliver's crossbow raised, and saw Lois stood in front of a large screen television, her head pointing in their direction.

"Ollie?" Oliver and Lois met in the middle of the room, and they pulled each other into a hug.

"Lois, you're okay?"

"Yeah, nothing that some aspirin won't fix. But we've got bigger problems." Lois turned back to the screen and kept going. "We've been investigating this guy..."

"Harry Wright, yeah, we heard." Oliver filled in, the three costumed figures stepping in to stand beside Lois.

"But he's taken Smallville to the Daily Planet, and is watching everything he says and does."

"Why would he want Clark?" Dinah asked, not taking her eyes off of the screen, which showed a computer being typed into by what she assumed was Clark's hands.

"Wright's obsessed with the Red-Blue Blur..."

"But what's that got to do with Clark?" Oliver asked, his eyes glued to the screen as if he was afraid of her answer.

"Nothing, and that's our problem. Clark's said that he can take Wright to the Red-Blue Blur, and Wright has said that if he doesn't, he's going to kill me and Clark. So we've gotta get to the Planet now, before Wright realizes that Clark's been lying and shoots him in the middle of the bullpen."

Bart, Dinah and Oliver looked at each other, fully aware that having Clark shot at in a crowded place was a big risk of exposing his true identity or hurting someone else.

Oliver took out his electronic device again and spoke. "This is Green Arrow to all units. Impulse, Black Canary and I have Wild Cherry. Aquaman and Cyborg, get out of the building now. We are going to the Daily Planet, but do not wear your uniforms, we're going undercover." He put the device away and saw Lois smirking. "What?"

"Looks like you've really built up your little band of superheroes. I just hope that they didn't make the same mistakes as you with their costumes." She walked out of the room with a smile, followed by her rescuers who were all smirking too.


	16. Sticking to the Plan

**A.N. I just want to quickly say a big thank you to Aaron Leach, superlc529, cloisharley, MissFlorita, Phnxfy1, jock wizard, Callista Wolfwood, you-smell-terrific, buckinut, fUTurE RoCK sTaR 15, HeartofMine, Kairan1979,**** ThE kInG oF rEvIeWs, HeroesBonesSNPB, carrot138, ****nycfashionista1114, super12 and metaphor for reviewing on this story. You've all been huge motivation for me and its let me know that at least someone is reading this. Thank you so much! ^_^ Also a huge thanks to anyone who's favorite-ed or alerted either me or this story, it really means a lot.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Can't we go any faster?"

"For the millionth time, no. You have to make do with normal transportation like the rest of us. Seeing as Impulse can't handle you."

"I would be able to handle her fine if she wasn't so damn tall!"

"Hey do you want to come over here and say that to my face?" Silence. "I didn't think so."

The large vehicle remained silent, while the heroes, who were still in their 'uniforms', grinned.

"I still don't see how blindfolding me is going to make a difference. It's not like I know anyone here apart from you."

"Well, it's better if you know as little as possible."

"Oh my God! I know some of these people don't I?" Lois turned around to face them, completely blinded by the black material covering her face.

"See why this is a bad idea? Bringing her, of all people with us? You're risking our identities to a reporter!"

"Lois isn't just a reporter guys! She wouldn't write a story about any of us."

"Oh sure. Isn't she the person who named 'Green Arrow' and has allegedly made it her mission in life to discover the identity of the Red-Blue Blur?"

"But I don't want to expose him! And besides, I thought that Green Arrow was a villain, not a hero. It's not like I'm going to do any good by exposing super-heroes to the world. It's the villains who I want to bring down, I sure as hell am not gunna make life any easier for scum like Lex Luthor."

Another silence filled the van, everyone obviously processing what Lois had said. Oliver couldn't help but smile at her, she certainly did have a way with words.

"Okay, she stays, but the blindfold stays on."

"Fine."

Oliver took it upon himself to keep the peace by running over the plan again, this had to go perfectly. "...and Lois you will wait with Chloe."

"What? You're kidding yourself if you think I'm not coming with you. And before you start with all of this 'trying to protect me' crap, just ask yourself this. If Wright is after me and Clark dead. Who do you think I'm safest with, a band of super-powered heroes or Chloe, who I am not going to put in danger for something that has nothing to do with her."

_'Yet again, the reporter in her has a point.' _Oliver hated to say it, but she was right. Chloe only had a healing power, which he doubted Lois was aware of, even so, Lois would ditch Chloe at the first chance she got. She might as well stay with him, where he could protect her. With one glance to his team, he answered, "Okay Lois, you can stay with me. But you have to do everything I say. And I mean everything."

"Fine." Lois was satisfied, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Clark was in way over his head with this.

* * *

**"Okay Clark, there's nobody here. Now go onto the roof, and make sure that nobody follows you."**

Clark headed towards the stairs, fully aware that nobody in the entire building used them. He started to head up, taking as much time as possible without seeming to be wasting time.

"Clark?"

He froze as the voice of Tess Mercer hovered above him.

"Tess, I was just coming to see you." Clark thought on his feet, thankful that he had an excuse to waste yet more time.

"Understandable, seeing as you and Miss Lane have been listed as missing by the police."

"It was all a part of our cover. We were investigating a possible link to the drug L-242."

**"What are you doing Kent? I will kill your girlfriend if you do not make your way up to that roof now!" **Wright's voice was agitated, but Clark couldn't just up and leave without causing suspicion, which would mean that Lois would be dead within seconds.

"And it's link to Harry Wright?"

"Completely unconfirmed, the criminals who we found with the drug have been receiving it from an unidentifiable source. Lois is working on possible leads now." Clark gave the information, knowing full-well that Wright would be listening.

**"Well well Mr Kent, it seems that I have been underestimating the Daily Planet and its reporters. Who knew that the two people I happen to capture to be the very two researching me for an article. Very interesting Kent."**

Clark smiled. He had gotten what he wanted. Wright was side-tracked and he could now spend as much time as he needed here.

"Well, I must say that I am impressed by your progress. It seems that you and Miss Lane make quite a team." Tess continued, a subtle smile touching her lips.

"I guess we do. We should have that article ready for you soon."

"I'm quite sure you will. I'll see you tomorrow Clark." Tess continued down the stairs, while Clark waited for a while before continuing towards the roof at a snails pace.

When he finally reached the burgundy door in front of him Clark reached forward and grabbed the door handle, completely aware that his time was running out. And his plan had to come swiftly into action soon.

"Mr Kent, so nice to see you." Wright stepped forward, eying Clark triumphantly. "Well done on your performance out there, it was truly inspiring."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Clark continued, "I can get you the Red-Blue Blur. But I need to call him, so he'll come and meet us."

"And how do I know that you're not lying and won't call the police."

"You've got Lois, and I can't risk her life like that."

Wright laughed. "I do don't I, you must admit Kent, this was a very ingenious little plan of mine, wasn't it? Here's your phone, make the call. But remember the price if you lose. And Miss Lane is watching as we speak."

Clark looked at him more confidently than he felt and quickly pressed the number one and called it.

"You have him on speed dial?"

"It saves a lot of time." Clark listened to the ringing, once, twice, three times. He was starting to lose all hope, but then there was an answer.

"Clark?"

* * *

Lois and and out-of-costume Oliver strode into the Daily Planet building. She now able to see, noticed the double-takes and shocked glances she was receiving. "Great, not only has everyone heard about me and Clark being missing, but now a whole new rumor is starting up because I'm walking in with my ex-boyfriend who also happens to be a renowned humanitarian. Great."

"Don't worry Lois, by Monday I'm sure you will have done something else life-threatening that will make the gossip and everyone will completely forget about this." Lois rolled her eyes at the comment, not even having to look over at him to know about the grin on his lips.

"Oh my God Lois! Thank God you're alright!" Chloe hugged her cousin, relieved that she was at least alive. "Thanks Oliver."

"What?" Lois broke away from her, and looked from Oliver to Chloe and back again. "Wait, Watchtower? You're Watchtower?" Lois whispered just loud enough for Oliver and Chloe to hear. "Seriously? You're a part of this whole league of justice?"

"Well Oliver needed a person he could trust who could find her way around a computer. It just so happens that I was their girl." Chloe smiled. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you it was just..."

"No it's fine, I get it. You couldn't tell me because of the whole secret identity thing. I think it's really cool." She turned to Oliver. "You really weren't kidding when you put the blindfold on, I really do know some of your guys. Next thing I know you're gunna tell me that Clark is your big guns in the operation." Lois laughed, not noticing the sudden pale complexion of the two blonds.

"Anyway, we'd better go. I just got a message from Cyborg, he says that Wright has taken Clark up to the roof. Everyone's meeting us up there. Chloe, you know what you have to do?"

"Yep, I got the details you e-mailed me. Everything's set."

"Okay, Lois, we've gotta go."

They headed into the elevator, and Lois quickly punched in the button for the top floor, completely ignoring the string of swearwords emitted by every reporter who were forced to wait until the elevator was less occupied. Chloe controlled their travel from her computer, meaning that Lois and Oliver didn't stop once on their way up, and as soon as the doors pinged open, they fought their way through the crowd and headed towards the stairs, since the roof was one flight up.

Lois was besides herself, she sprinted up the stairs, taking four steps at a time and reaching the door to the roof before Oliver came up behind her.

"Now stay behind me and stick to the plan." She was about to answer, but then his phone rang. Once, twice, three times.

"You have your phone on?" Lois asked, a little annoyed.

"This is my emergency phone, only a few people have the number." He looked at the screen and his eyes widened. "Clark?"

Lois' head instantly snapped in his direction and Oliver put it on speakerphone. He put a finger over his lips, she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it's me. Look I don't have a lot of time. But I need you to meet me on the roof of the Planet, I have a friend who wants to meet you." Lois' heart jumped when his voice sounded out. He was still alive and he was on the other side of this door.

"Are you on speakerphone?"

"No, I'm not."

"I've got Lois here, and the rest of the legion is on the roof with you, you can't see them but they're there. I'm standing outside of the door to the roof with Lois as we speak." Lois' eyes widened. Clark knew about the legion.

"So you can meet us?"

"All I need is you to tell me when and we're there."

A muffled voice in the background said, "Well? Is he coming?"

Clark paused before saying, "Are you sure?" then spoke away from the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Oliver looked at Lois, he wasn't sure what Clark was planning but it certainly was imaginative.

"Hello? Is this the Red-Blue Blur?" Wright's anxious voice sounded, clear now.

"It depends who wants to know." It was cheesy, but Oliver decided to play it safe.

"You are speaking to Harry Wright. I need to speak to you. But first I would like proof that you are here."

"Proof?"

"I've got three roses hidden on the roofs of nearby buildings. Bring them to me, and I will know that I am dealing with the real hero." Wright barely finished the sentence before he let out a gasp, Bart was obviously in listening range. "Very impressive."

"Mr Wright, what is it exactly that you want?" Oliver went on, glad of his

"I want to talk to you. In person." Wright sounded polite, almost pleading.

After a moments deliberation, Oliver spoke. "What reason would I have to risk my identity to you?"

"I am aware that you are familiar with Miss Lane? Well she is currently resided miles away, locked and guarded by armed men. I also have your good friend Mr Kent, who has at least six guns pointed at him now and could die in seconds. There is also the matter with Metropollis General Hospital, which has a number of explosives hidden away. I have a switch that will instantly blow up the entire building. Now I know you're fast, but are you fast enough to save everyone? I'm going to guess at 'no'."

Oliver was silent, before he could think of something. Clark would be fine, sure he'd have Lois to explain to, but it's all fixable. Lois was here safe, so her safety wasn't a problem. But the hospital? Thousands of people were in that building, doctors, nurses, children. The city would never recover after that was lost. He looked at Lois who just nodded her head and mouthed 'just say yes'.

"Okay Wright, you have my attention."


	17. The moment that we've been waiting for

__

**A/N Just wanted to add that superlc529 pointed out that I used 'legion' instead of league twice in my last chapter. Sorry! It slipped through my check and I was getting ahead of myself :P Also thanks to Everyone that reviewed last time, and new reviewers annaangel23, EileenOT and lydia. :D Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**

**Previously...**

"I want to talk to you. In person." Wright sounded polite, almost pleading.

After a moments deliberation, Oliver spoke. "What reason would I have to risk my identity to you?"

"I am aware that you are familiar with Miss Lane? Well she is currently resided miles away, locked and guarded by armed men. I also have your good friend Mr Kent, who has at least six guns pointed at him now and could die in seconds. There is also the matter with Metropolis General Hospital, which has a number of explosives hidden away. I have a switch that will instantly blow up the entire building. Now I know you're fast, but are you fast enough to save everyone? I'm going to guess at 'no'."

Oliver was silent, before he could think of something. Clark would be fine, sure he'd have Lois to explain to, but it's all fixable. Lois was here safe, so her safety wasn't a problem. But the hospital? Thousands of people were in that building, doctors, nurses, children. The city would never recover after that was lost. He looked at Lois who just nodded her head and mouthed 'just say yes'.

"Okay Wright, you have my attention."

* * *

Harry Wright couldn't believe what was happening. He had done it, he had actually done it. He had managed to successfully corner Metropolis' newest superhero and was now in a position to get what he was laughable at how easy it was, all he had to do was set a couple of bombs, capture the right people and now he was safely stood in a position of absolute power, with the Blur under his command.

"That is the right choice."

Clark watched intently as Wright was pacing around the roof in excitement. He could see the glint of a gun in his captor's left pocket and noticed that there were in fact only three... wait two gunned men within reach of the roof. The league were taking them out one-by-one, and Wright was too caught up in his own game to realize that he was losing.

Clark lost his concentration on the antics of the others when Wright handed him his cellphone and said, "He wants to talk to you again." Clark wanted to laugh at the little child at Christmas expression on Wright's face, he looked so childish, it was no wonder that his plan was falling to pieces.

"Okay Clark, can you hear me? Only you?" Oliver's voice rang clear from the speaker.

"Yes."

"Impulse and Cyborg have gone to the hospital to check out those bomb threats. But Black Canary and Aquaman are still out there with you. They're taking out the guards around you."

"Okay."

"Right that's everything from me, but Lois wants to talk to you."

"Lois?" Clark couldn't help the word slip out, but it caused an instant reaction from Wright.

"Lois? Why are you talking about Lois? What are you talking about Kent?" His chest heaved, his voice panicked as if he realized that they could be talking about anything.

"The Blur wants to know whether the threat against Lois is real or not. He's just being careful with his identity being at risk and everything. He needs confirmation of all of the facts before he comes." Clark said, his lying abilities having improved vastly in the last few minutes. He turned back to the phone.

"Clark? Is everything okay?"

_'It is now...' _Lois' voice penetrated his body like a wave of ice-cold water, refreshing him and rejuvenating him as it always did. "Yeah every thing's fine. Mr Wright just wanted to know what we were talking about."

"Oh okay." Her voice was soft and caring, just the way Clark liked it. Well, for now. "Clark, could you please explain to me what the hell you were thinking?! I know you have this whole feeling responsible for every bad thing that happens in our lives syndrome, but is it really worth getting yourself killed over?!" The sudden harsh change of tone surprised Clark almost to the point that he reacted.

"Well I think that the only way to save Lois is to come here." Clark watched as Wright relaxed, once again thinking that his plan was working.

Lois sighed, torn between being furious and being flattered that he'd once again tried to save her.

"Lois, I'm gunna go help the guys on the roof, they've gotten themselves into a bit of a situation. If Wright wants to speak to the Blur, make sure Clark tells him that he's stopping a mugging and will be on his way." Oliver explained, before turning down the stairs and heading towards the elevator.

"Clark did you hear that?"

"Yes." Clark held onto the last notes of her voice before continuing. "We understand, and we'll see you as soon as you can get here. Bye."

Clark turned to Wright, who looked on the verge of wetting himself. "He's gotta stop a mugging, but he'll be here as soon as he can."

"Okay." Wright reached into his jacket and pulled out a hand radio. "Mr Megahey, please come onto the roof."

"What? What are you doing?" Clark panicked, he knew that name. Megahey, Michael Megahey, the copy boy who worshipped Lois. He did everything for her, like brought her coffee in the morning and collected her dry cleaning. He worked out all of the details himself, it was kind of creepy actually.

"Mr Kent, you are about to meet my associate and 'inside man' as it were. He has been giving me updates on Miss Lane's and your progress on your search for the Red-Blue Blur." Wright smiled wryly, amused at his secret finally being revealed. "He is currently making his way up to the roof from the bullpen."

Clark's eyes widened, if he was coming from the bullpen, that meant...

"Hey boss! Look who I found snooping around at the top of the stairs." Michael dragged forward a struggling Lois, which brought back a surprised look from Wright. But that's not what caught Clark's attention. She had a gun aimed directly in her side, that, if fired, would send a bullet straight through the middle of her abdomen, piercing her stomach causing her to poison herself to death from the inside.

"Well well, Mr Kent, it seems that I have yet again underestimated you. Miss Lane seems to have managed to escape a secure building all on her own. But has failed to contact the police I assume." Wright raised an eyebrow, waiting for confirmation of the fact he already knew. "Now, it seems that we have an issue here, we have eight of us, and three of them- one of which is the infamous Red-Blue Blur. How can we even the score?" Wright gave a look to Megahey. "I think a simple choice is in order."

Clark and Lois shot each other panicked glances. "Choice?"

"Miss Lane, it's your pick. You or Clark? Who dies?" Clark's eyes widened, Lois didn't know his secret. She didn't know that he could take a million bullets in his chest and still not bruise. He could jump out of a plane and not feel a thing. But she didn't know, she didn't know. She thought that he'd die, just as she would, if a bullet entered his chest.

"Lois do-" Clark tried, only to get interrupted by Wright.

"One more word or even a twitch of a muscle, and an entire hospital goes up in smoke and both of you die." Clark resigned, he couldn't save everyone. Wright was right, he was fast, but not fast enough. He looked dead into Lois' eyes, and couldn't bring himself to compute the answer she displayed in her eyes.

"Kill me." Lois said the words with such confidence that it surprised the men who were holding her captive. "But first, I want to say goodbye to Clark."

"Go ahead, but we'll have the gun pointed your way the whole time, and the hospital. Don't forget the hospital." Lois nodded, and she was released.

She risked looking at Clark, a million emotions raging within those deep eyes. In truth they were her favorite part of Clark, she could always see the real Clark if she looked into those eyes. Whether they were in the sun and they shone a brilliant blue, or in the shelter how they dazzled, an emerald green, they were always the same. Her Clark.

"Well Smallville, I guess this is it." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him, his own eyes glistening slightly too much.

"Lois, I-" His voice cracked, and she placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't." And she knew that that was it: the moment in which she could change everything. Forgetting everything else around her: the street below, the guns aimed and ready, the whole of metropolis, she raised up onto her tip toes and kissed him. Their arms wrapped around each other as they finally let go of all of everything that they had been holding back. Metropolis blurred into nothing around them, so that they were alone, it was just them. They were just two people, two people who had found out their feelings too late, and now they were about to be ripped apart forever.

They broke apart, both of them with tears running down their faces. "I love you Lois."

"I love you too Clark." They looked at each other, lost in their moment until they heard it.

A deafening bang that brought silence to everything within reaching distance. Lois' face crumpled into pain and she fell off of the roof, hurtling to her doom below.

"LOIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	18. Kryptonian Born

Clark couldn't believe what was happening. He and Lois had shared the most mind-blowing kiss he had ever experienced, only to have that moment ripped away when someone had decided to take advantage of Clark's lost concentration. If only he hadn't been drugged up on the smell of her hair! It was like Clark's personal version of the ultimate cocaine, one sniff and he was completely high. And if the fact that he got high on hair wasn't weird enough, he hadn't been thinking straight due to the lack of blood in the upper half of his body. But that was all irrelevant now, Lois was tumbling off of the top of a building. Already, people below were beginning to gasp and scream as the woman accelerated towards the concrete pavement.

He didn't think about how high up he was, or how his fairly irrational fear of heights should be screaming at him to keep away from the edge, he just hurtled himself over the edge of the building after her. Air rushed past him as he fell, and there were yet more screams from the crowd below, but Clark didn't care about that. He didn't even register the loud bangs that were bullets being released in an attempt to kill him. All he saw was her, all he felt was her, all he heard was her.

As the distance towards the ground depleted, Clark focused with all of his might and willed himself to reach her in time. He wished as hard as he could to just speed up enough to catch her, to catch her before it was too late. "Come on! Go faster!" It was as if time had decided to obey him and the whole world to slowed around him. He seemed to speed, closing the gap between him and the woman of his dreams. He reached out as far as he could, all of his limbs extended to their full, and soon enough his fingertips brushed the edge of her waist. When she was safely in his arms he rotated his body, in an attempt to land safely on his feet. However, things took a very different turn.

"What the?" Clark found himself hovering in the air, half-way between the roof and pavement. He was flying. Gasps from the crowd below made Clark look down at them, all shielding their eyes from the sun and squinting, trying to get a better look at the mysterious hero who was standing mid-air. Focusing as hard as he could, he willed himself upwards and flew over the gazing crowd and onto a nearby roof.

Lois bleeding unconscious in his arms, Clark staggered after his first attempt of a landing. Oliver, Dinah and AC stood in costume, half a douzen guards bound and knocked out behind them. "Clark, you've been holding out on us." Oliver said with a surprised smile.

Clark ignored the comment and continued to a more pressing matter. "Oliver, can you all handle things here while I take Lois?" Lois was pale, the bullet still lost in her body.

"We'll be fine, just take Lois to a ho..." Oliver didn't get to finish his sentence before Clark left. "Hospital." He sighed, worried about Lois but glad that she was at least alive. He looked over at the Daily Planet roof, seeing Wright gawking at the spot in which Clark had been, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly, while Michael Megahey seemed to have fainted. Oliver pulled his bow out of its quiver and shot an arrow next to Harry Wright. At impact a cloud of milky vapor was released and breathed in by Wright; he fainted seconds later. "Come on, Bart and Victor have deactivated the bombs in the hospital, all we need to do is send these guys to the nearest police station."

* * *

Clark wasn't confident enough to fly Lois away. Until he got the hang of it, it would be much faster to run. The air rushed past him as he ran as fast as he possibly could, only, he wasn't headed to a hospital. The only chance Lois had of definite safety was a complete heal at the fortress. Something that hopefully his father would grant him if he did what he asked.

Feeling her heartbeat gradually fade, Clark pushed faster, so fast that he was becoming tired after a few miles. Only seconds must have passed when Clark finally arrived in the cave and, crystal in hand, he was transported into the arctic somewhere. He sped to the fortress again, hoping that the cold wasn't going to be too much for Lois' body.

He placed her gently on the crystal table, his jacked safely wrapped around her. Instantly hoping for some kind of success he called out to the ghost of his Kryptonian heritage.

"Father! Father, I need you!" Desperation rang through him as his eyes never left Lois' body and his ears never left her heart.

"Kal-El, my son. What is it that you need?" The voice boomed around him.

"My friend, she is hurt. I need you to make it so that she was never hurt!"

"Kal-El, you cannot alter the destiny you have been set. You have already used the crystal that can turn back time, in order to save the life of Lana Lang."

"But father, I can't let her die! I need her to stay alive or I will never be able to cope with my destiny." It was true. Clark had realized that without Lois, he couldn't keep going. She was the fuel to his engine, the lead around his kryptonite. He needed her.

"Kal-El, you know that altering destiny will always come at a price."

"I'll do it! I'll do anything to keep her alive!"

"My son, the price is not for you to pay. Lois Lane must pay the price for this deed." There was a brief pause from the echo before it continued. "She cannot be healed as she has been by this fortress before. The only thing I can offer is an exchange."

"An exchange of what?" Clark didn't like the sound of this, Kryptonian favors always lead to a catch.

"She must exchange her human life for the life of a Kryptonian. She will have no powers and will still be able to be mortally wounded, but Her body will not deteriorate with age as other humans will. She will naturally outlive all around her. All except you my son."

Clark wasn't sure of this. It kept her alive, sure, but for her to be faced with growing older in the same way he did. Having to watch everyone she loved die, only to be left with Clark in the end. Would she be able to cope with that? Clark looked down at her again.

She would have to.

As selfish as it was, he couldn't let her die. Not after everything that had happened with them.

"Will she still have her memories? Will she still be the same Lois Lane, other than the fact that she won't age as others will?"

"Yes my son, she will have the same mind and the same thoughts."

"Then do it. Bring her back father."

"As you wish my son."

A blinding white light burst from the ceiling and traveled directly into Lois' body. She let out an ear-splitting scream and Clark rushed over to her, only to be thrown back into the nearest crystal pillar. Several seconds passed before the light beam vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Lois' eyes fluttered open, before she was once again plunged into darkness.


	19. A Mother's Love

**A/N Sorry for the slow update, but my laptop has become completely useless and I've had to write this around my family's use of the main computer. Another thing is that this computer hasn't got an American spell check, so everything is spelt the English [British] way, so sorry if that annoys anybody. I hope everyone likes it and thanks for the reviews! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously..._**

_"She must exchange her human life for the life of a Kryptonian. She will have no powers and will still be able to be mortally wounded, but her body will not deteriorate with age as other humans will. She will naturally outlive all around her. All except you my son."_

_Clark wasn't sure of this. It kept her alive, sure, but for her to be faced with growing older in the same way he did. Having to watch everyone she loved die, only to be left with Clark in the end. Would she be able to cope with that? Clark looked down at her again._

_She would have to._

_As selfish as it was, he couldn't let her die. Not after everything that had happened with them._

_"Will she still have her memories? Will she still be the same Lois Lane, other than the fact that she won't age as others will?"_

_"Yes my son, she will have the same mind and the same thoughts."_

_"Then do it. Bring her back father."_

_"As you wish my son."_

_A blinding white light burst from the ceiling and travelled directly into Lois' body. She let out an ear-splitting scream and Clark rushed over to her, only to be thrown back into the nearest crystal pillar. Several seconds passed before the light beam vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Lois' eyes fluttered open, before she was once again plunged into darkness.

* * *

_

Clark groaned as he came to, the fortress blurred into his vision and it took him a while to realize what was going on. Slowly images flashed through his mind like a slide show, filling in those all important blanks that soon swung his head towards the crystal alter and Lois.

"Kal-El, my son, you need to act quickly there is not much time."

Clark stood up suddenly, ignoring the head rush and major migraine that hit him in the action. "What do I need to do?"

A violet crystal flew through the air and rotated slowly before him, a great energy radiating from it. "This crystal is the most precious that this fortress possesses. It is completely unique, one of a kind on Earth and Krypton. Before our planet was destroyed, I discovered a way of preserving us as memories, programmes and energy forces. The voice that you here now is a result of that research." Clark listened intently, his eyes never leaving the crystal. "The crystal is my only way of preserving the Kryptonian I didn't manage to save as I did you Kal-El. This crystal contains the life energy of your mother."

Clark reached out towards the rotating crystal, completely entranced by it but too cautious to touch it. "My mother is in there?"

"You misunderstand. Her life energy is only her means of keeping her alive. There is no DNA or memory or personality in the crystal. It contains the ultimate gift that only a mother can give. It is the gift of life." Clark traced his fingers around the outside of the crystal, keeping no more than a centimetre away the whole time. "Using this crystal will allow Lois to live on. It will not give her Kryptonian abilities as you have my son, nor will she be Kryptonian, but it will mean that she will live a life as long as yours and will heal marginally better than most humans."

It all sounded so good, Lois would be okay, Clark wouldn't be alone. What could be bad about doing this?

"But Kal-El, I must again impress upon you that she will outlive her family, her friends and all those around her. All those apart from you and any children she may choose to have." The voice boomed as it always did, but Clark could only see her. His Lois lying on the crystal table, completely vulnerable. He knew what he had to do, he knew that there was no other option, it was either Lois for the rest of his life or no Lois at all, she wasn't even breathing any more. "So if she were to choose a human mate, she would be forced to watch as he aged, while she would stay youthful for many years to come."

"I understand." Clark allowed his fingers to wrap themselves around Lois' last hope, the only thing that could bring her back to him. Even if she hated him for it, at least she would be alive. And she was still the same old vulnerable self. Well, as vulnerable as Lois could be.

The crystal hummed in anticipation and Clark took it over to Lois. Somehow, call it instinct, he knew exactly what to do next. Taking the angular instrument high over his head, he brought it down swiftly as if to stab her in the heart. Upon impact the crystal seemed to disappear into Lois, not leaving a scratch on her. A purple glow emitted from her body and she radiated for a few seconds before the light seemed to soak into her body. It was done.

Clark stood over her and waited. Even though the fortress was silent, ignoring for his own breathing, he felt the need to listen harder than he ever had before, searching for the only thing that could calm him now: her heartbeat. Weirdly enough, time seemed to stretch endlessly at the fortress, he had always found it strange how coming back from a short trip there seemed to take months in the outside world. But, as Clark waited for the crystal to take its effect, he became impatient after a matter of seconds. All he could think was _'Why isn't this working? Will it work at all?' _In an attempt to calm his nerves, he reached forward and clutched her hand; it looked so cold! Clark took off his jacket, not needing it himself, wrapping it around Lois' body and quickly set his heat vision to a reasonable level before running it over her too. Slowly he saw the colour return to her skin, smelt the familiar scent that only she possessed and finally heard that heartbeat he had been waiting for.

"Smallville?" Her voice was small, but it was there and that was enough.

"Lois, it's okay, I'm here." Clark took her hand again and was overwhelmed with emotion when her eyes fluttered open. "Hey. You scared me there for a minute."

She could only smile in response. Blinking a couple of times, she couldn't believe the site before her. "Clark, are we dead?"

"No. You're okay Lois. You're safe."

"But I'm back." She said this with so much conviction, as if she knew exactly what was going on.

"Back where?" He didn't understand, what did she mean 'back'?

"I'm in heaven. It's the same place I came after that plane crash. The one I told you about in the hospital."

"Lois, you're not in heaven. Believe it or not this place belongs to me." Clark placed his hand to her cheek, she shivered in response, he was so warm. Pulling her upright, Clark sat down, her in his lap, and held her close. She was getting too cold. "But I'll explain later, okay? I promise. Just relax. I'll get us outta here."

Lois nodded and closed her eyes, burrowing further into his chest. Clark stood up, Lois still in his arms, and sped off taking the familiar route back to the farm and back to the place where two blonds were waiting impatiently for them.


	20. The Nightmares of the Nighttime

_**Previously...**_

_"You're okay Lois. You're safe."_

_"But I'm back." She said this with so much conviction, as if she knew exactly what was going on._

_"Back where?" He didn't understand, what did she mean 'back'?_

_"I'm in heaven. It's the same place I came after that plane crash. The one I told you about in the hospital."_

_"Lois, you're not in heaven. Believe it or not this place belongs to me." Clark placed his hand to her cheek, she shivered in response, he was so warm. Pulling her upright, Clark sat down, her in his lap, and held her close. She was getting too cold. "But I'll explain later, okay? I promise. Just relax. I'll get us outta here."_

_Lois nodded and closed her eyes, burrowing further into his chest. Clark stood up, Lois still in his arms, and sped off taking the familiar route back to the farm and back to the place where two blonds were waiting impatiently for them.

* * *

_

"Where are they?!" Chloe Sullivan paced the living room of the Kent Farm frantically, tears streaming down her face as she choked out words. "It's been hours and they're still not here!"

"Chloe, you need to calm down, they're sure to be back soon..."

"But you don't know that Oliver!" She stopped and abruptly whirled around to face him, all of her agitated energy being thrust out as anger. " You don't know any more than I do! Lois was shot and Clark ran off with her over ten hours ago; not even Bart could keep up with him! They could be anywhere! And Lois... S- s- she could be, she could b- be..." Before she could finish her sentence, Chloe was overwhelmed with the new tears that poured as she thought of what could have happened to her cousin.

Oliver went over to her, and wrapped his arms around her as she broke down. "Shhhh... It's okay. Lois will be fine, we both know that Clark would never let anything happen to her, even if he had to give her a louder voice and a higher caffeine dependence." Chloe smiled half-heartedly, partly humouring Oliver but was slightly cheered up by imagining having to deal with such a Lois. _'Clark would certainly have his hands full...'_

The pair separated, Chloe quickly finding the nearest tissue box, needing to clean herself up desperately - even with waterproof mascara she looked a mess. "I think I'll make us some coffees, it's been a long night." Oliver shot Chloe a quick smile before disappearing into the kitchen, his relationship with Lois had at least taught him one thing: Where every person she knew kept their caffeine supply. Feeling suddenly exhausted, Chloe sat on the sofa and drifted off to an unsettled sleep...

Her eyes opened and the scene before her was nothing if not confusing. She stood in the Smallville Cemetery familiar faces standing beside her all looking as grim as the cloud-ridden sky. She saw her father, Jimmy, Oliver, Tess, Mrs Kent and Clark. 'Clark! He was there, he was alive!'

"Clark! What's going on I thought-"

"I'm so sorry Chloe." he interrupted as if she hadn't spoken at all, that stony expression set like cement on his face. "It's all my fault. I couldn't save her, I was too late. It was all my fault."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Clark didn't speak, he only pointed straight ahead, that same disturbing emotion radiating off of his body.

Chloe adjusted her gaze so that it was in the direction of her friend's extended arm. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of what was before her. In front of her were two people she knew only because of their relation to her: her uncle and younger cousin, otherwise known as Sam and Lucy Lane. They were on their knees clutching at each other as tears of despair ran out of their eyes, behind them was a headstone that read:

_**Lois Lane  
1986 - 2008  
Beloved Daughter and Sister  
Now joins her mother  
long before her time**_

Delicate flowers were etched around the top of the gravestone, draping around the words like curtains, but it didn't make it any more real. Chloe's mind reeled. _'How could this have happened? It can't be true it just can't be!' _She tore her eyes away and turned to look at Clark, only to find that he wasn't there. She was stood alone in the cemetery, only the pathetic attempt at a summary of the only family member she ever thought of as family as company. Turning from side to side she searched for him, the one guy who could solve anything.

"Clark!? Clark! CLARK!"

* * *

Chloe woke with a start. Blinking quickly, she tried to speed up the adjustment of her eyes to the new level of light, or darkness rather. She was in the Kent's living room, on the couch. It had to have been a dream. Nothing much had changed, except she was now lying vertically, instead of the slumped position she had held earlier, she was also covered by a blanket and her shoes were on the floor, by end of her feet. A weight on her legs panicked her slightly, before she realized that it was Shelby, curled up and snoring on her knees. Upon further inspection, Chloe saw the cold cup of coffee on the table next to her and Oliver snoozing in the armchair.

It could have been minutes or hours later when she finally found herself awake enough to reach into the delves of her pockets to retrieve her phone, which promptly told her that she'd been asleep for a little over five hours. She was still exhausted.

Sighing, Chloe lay still and tried to get herself to rest. However, just as her body began to drift off a familiar gust of wind jolted her body into an upright position. She didn't even notice the head rush.

"Clark?" Now standing, blanket forgotten at her feet and a not very happy Shelby thrown on top of it, she looked towards the huge figure heading towards her, eyes instantly drawn to the limp body in his arms. "Oh my God, Lois. Is she-?"

"It's okay, she's just asleep. She's fine." Clark answered her prematurely, not wanting her sentence to be finished and putting the idea of Lois dead into the atmosphere.

Chloe took a moment to let the relief wash over her before launching into another question. "What about you, are you okay?"

"A little tired, but I'm fine." Clark's voice was weary, he almost sounded elderly.

"Where did you go? When you left, Bart tried to follow you, but you were running too fast for him to keep up..."

"I went to the Fortress. I got Jor-El to heal Lois." Clark was too drained, he didn't want to do this now but Chloe deserved to know at least a bit of what had happened. With her journalistic curiosity combined with the relationship between her and Clark, and her and Lois, Clark knew that she would have been out of her mind knowing that she was out of the loop. "I used this special crystal, but I can't give you any details until Lois knows everything. It wouldn't be fair if you knew anything before she finds out herself."

Chloe nodded, before yawning widely.

"You should get some sleep. Why don't you take my room? I'll sleep in the loft."

Chloe, too sleepy to argue, began the long journey upstairs, abandoning her shoes which were still by the end of the sofa. Shelby gave a sharp bark, clearly fed up with being ignored, which caused Oliver to wake up with a start. Still carrying Lois, Clark went over to his semi-conscious friend in the armchair. After a few seconds, Oliver spoke. "I'd better be going, you've had a lot to deal with today." He started to get up and leave, but Clark's voice stopped him.

"You should stay here, you're way too tired to drive anywhere. Take the couch, I'll put Lois in my parents' room." His friend reacted similarly to Chloe, doing exactly as Clark had suggested with little hesitation.

Clark headed upstairs towards the room he still considered to belong to his parents, despite the fact that they hadn't shared it in three years. His bedroom door was shut and, when Clark listened, he could hear the steady rise and fall of Chloe's lungs - a sure sign that she was already asleep. Clark got into his parents' bedroom and took Lois to the bed. Thinking that she'd be more comfortable, Clark stripped her down to her underwear and placed one of his old shirts over her head. He wrapped the duvet snugly around her and folded her clothes onto the chair next to her.

The sudden knowledge that Lois was safe and resting made Clark realize how tired he truly was. He looked out of the window at the full moon in the blackened sky. It must have been around one in the morning... _'Lois would understand me taking a break from my protector duty... Right?'_

The appeal of a warm bed too strong, Clark took off his jacket, shoes, socks, shirt and pants so that he was left in just his boxers. Not really considering the possible results of his actions, he slid into the bed next to Lois, wrapping his arms around her, knowing that he had finally done it. He had found the person he could spend the rest of his life with. He just hoped that after the inevitable conversation tomorrow, he would survive long enough to tell her that.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I just think I'll add that I've written the next two chapters on paper and I think I'm pretty much finished from there. I might do an Epilogue, but that depends on how I feel once I've posted up Chapter 22. The next chapter is called 'Coffee Confessions'**. **When do you think I should post it?**


	21. Coffee Confessions

_**Previously...**_

_Clark headed upstairs towards the room he still considered to belong to his parents, despite the fact that they hadn't shared it in three years. His bedroom door was shut and, when Clark listened, he could hear the steady rise and fall of Chloe's lungs - a sure sign that she was already asleep. Clark got into his parents' bedroom and took Lois to the bed. Thinking that she'd be more comfortable, Clark stripped her down to her underwear and placed one of his old shirts over her head. He wrapped the duvet snugly around her and folded her clothes onto the chair next to her._

_The sudden knowledge that Lois was safe and resting made Clark realize how tired he truly was. He looked out of the window at the full moon in the blackened sky. It must have been around one in the morning... __'Lois would understand me taking a break from my protector duty... Right?'_

_The appeal of a warm bed too strong, Clark took off his jacket, shoes, socks, shirt and pants so that he was left in just his boxers. Not really considering the possible results of his actions, he slid into the bed next to Lois, wrapping his arms around her, knowing that he had finally done it. He had found the person he could spend the rest of his life with. He just hoped that after the inevitable conversation tomorrow, he would survive long enough to tell her that._

* * *

The morning rays of the sun shone through the eastern windows of the Kent Farm. Clark Kent, a simple farm-boy who was more than he appeared, groaned and buried his nose deeper into the chocolate brown hair of one Lois Lane, reporter and now extraordinary human (thanks to a Kryptonian crystal). It's a shame she didn't know anything about that... Yet anyway.

Blinking in the sudden light, Clark made the mistake, or happy accident depending on how you look at it, of looking down into the dark delves of the covers. "Woah..." What had he been thinking the night before? He was in his boxers, not such a shock for him but Lois... Her predicament was slightly different. The shirt he had thrust over her head, in a haste to cover her nearly nude body, was now bunched up around her armpits, revealing the lacy underwear beneath it. _'One word: Gulp.'_ Then the only thing that would matters worse happened. She turned over. He couldn't help but stare at her, even though he knew that she would kill him for taking advantage of the situation and gawping at the black bodice that was so full it was on bursting point. His gaze drawn lower, he noticed only one thing. _'Lace is slightly see-through...'_

He snapped his head to the side, only to be blinded by the sun rays. _'Serves me right.' _Clark sighed before reluctantly turning away from the woman next to him and looked up at the ceiling, it wasn't right to look at her no matter how much he wanted to. It was ten thirty, a good lie in for a farmer who usually rose at five. Finally deciding to move, Clark left Lois in the bedroom, though not before putting on his pants and shirt, and headed into the kitchen. It was empty.

Moving over to the counter, Clark started to make a pot of coffee, even after over nine hours of sleep, he needed a caffeine jolt. "Hey Buddy." Clark bent down to scratch a drowsy Shelby behind the ear and fed him, before retuning to the art that was coffee-making. Soon, the distinct scent of coffee wafted through the kitchen. Clark really shouldn't have been surprised to find Oliver, Chloe and Lois all stood in the kitchen when he turned away from the pot, his own coffee in hand.

His friends eyed his mug hungrily, even Oliver looked at the coffee as if it was heaven in a cup. Rolling his eyes, Clark produced them each a mug of their own, which were graciously accepted before being devoured in one minute flat. Silence remained in the room and everyone just stood, empty cups on the little island that was located in the centre of the kitchen. Surprisingly, it was Chloe who spoke for the first time that morning.

"I can't think of a time that I needed coffee more." It was odd that the statement was about a caffeine-infused beverage rather than the miraculous recovery of her cousin, but this was, after all, Smallville.

"I know what you mean. I've never felt so exhausted in my life!" Lois smiled to herself, she could still taste the bitterness of the coffee beans mingled with the sickly sweet tingle of the four teaspoons of sugar that had to be present in any of Lois' cups of coffee. Clark couldn't speak, any attempt only left him in the unknown predicament of having forgotten any of the English language, only the arousing image of Lois in bed that morning residing in his brain. He had to be careful, such thoughts could send the blood to the wrong end of his body and his life was embarrassing enough. He decided to forget about it, just play along...

"I don't even drink coffee, I'm normally a herbal tea kinda guy." Oliver didn't understand it, usually he couldn't stomach the stuff and now he was craving it above all else.

"Become a reporter, then you'll understand its appeal."

The friends shared a small smile before comfortable silence was established again. It lasted a couple of minutes before they moved onto another topic and another cup of coffee. Once they were awake enough, Oliver decided to head home, taking Chloe with him with the intention of dropping her off at the Talon on the way. Lois, now dressed in a pair of darkened jeans and another of Clark's old shirts - a bright red plaid one from his freshman year of high school - looked over at Clark, who was looking right back at her.

"So... Smallville, do you wanna go out to the barn?" She hoped that he'd agree to go. For some reason it didn't feel right having this conversation in the kitchen. Thankfully, he replied with a simple 'sure' and they were soon in the familiar surroundings of the loft.

"Clark, there's a reason I wanted to come out here. I want to ask you about the other day." Lois walked over to him so that they both stood facing each other in front of the 'window' - if you can have a window in a barn. "I remember everything up to being on the roof of the Planet. Then all I can remember is the gunshot before everything gets a little fuzzy. What happened out there?"

Clark looked at Lois and knew that he was about to do something that he had never done before. He would reveal his secret, even though there was a chance of him lying and her believing it, she hadn't seen him use his powers to his knowledge and there was no chance of a do-over she would never forget about what he told her. This would be his choice without any forced circumstance or begging on her part, and he had to do this right.

"Lois, you know that I have this side of me that seems kind of out of character. Like when I disappear without warning?" Clark paused and Lois nodded, a perplexed look on her face. "Well, what if I were to tell you that I have this... secret that I hide from the people I love to protect them?"

"I'd tell you that you can't protect everybody forever, and that keeping secrets from the people you love is only going to drive them away. It will always become a barrier in any relationship, they'll think that you don't trust them no matter the reasons behind the secret." Lois looked at Clark, more nervous than she'd ever seen him before, and couldn't look away from the intensity of his gaze.

"Lois I'm going to do something I've never done before. I'm going to tell you everything about me. Everything. But you have to remember that I'm still the same guy you met in that cornfield four years ago, the guy who's chops you bust at every possible occasion, the person you took under your wing at the Planet. You have to promise me that you'll try to see that I'm still gunna be Smallville when this is over."

Lois was starting to get worried. _'Was Clark some kind of fugitive? A guy under witness protection maybe? Or even a secret agent undercover as a farmer/reporter all the while living a double life?' _She hoped that at lease he wasn't a murderer, the number of her ex-boyfriends that were in jail or wanted by the cops was sky-high, even without adding Clark into the mix. She didn't want that record-breaking number to increase any more through Clark's contribution.

"Okay Clark, I promise that I'll try to see you as Smallville after you tell me what the hell you are talking about."

There was a moment's silence before Clark sucked up enough courage to finally say it. "Lois..." _'Or not.'_ "I'm an alien." The words just fell out of his mouth so quickly, he wasn't sure if she'd understood him. On the other end of the conversation, Lois was debating whether he could say something like this so calmly and it still be a joke. They locked gazes and Lois knew that he wasn't kidding, those blue-green eyes were full of desperation and a desire to be accepted. "You're not talking, that's never good." Clark tried to decipher her expression, x-ray her mind, anything to know what she was thinking at that moment. He got nothing.

Lois blinked before asking a question she already knew the answer to: "You're serious aren't you?" He nodded a puppy-dog look on his face as his eyes searched her face for some kind of reaction. _'She's freaked out. She can't accept me...' _He panicked, she still wasn't giving him a response, so he continued.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton. My biological parents sent me to Earth in the first meteor shower, where my human parents found me - naked in a cornfield no less. They took me and my spaceship home." Still silence. Clark decided to say more, his nervousness causing him to go into all out babble mode. "I can lift aeroplanes with one hand; I can run to Metropolis in a second flat; I can see through objects a mile thick; I can hear cries for help on the other side of Smallville; I can burn anything with a single glance; I can send barn doors across town with a single sneeze; I can survive nuclear explosions and can take clips of bullets without getting a scratch on me and I can fly without an engine to help! Lois just say something, tell me I'm a freak, an alien a lunatic. I don't care!" He stopped taking a breath to slow down. "But the most important thing you have to know about me is that I'm completely and totally in love with you."

* * *

**A/N And I think I'll leave it there! I couldn't wait too long to update, since I didn't really leave you on a cliffhanger last time. Is the story okay? Or have I gone too far? I've only got one more chapter to go and I think I'll call it discoveries. I don't know about an Epilogue yet, I still haven't decided whether I need one or not. Please review, I want to know what you think! Specifics would be great, but a review whatever length/specifics you can give me would be amazing. Thank you! ^_^  
**


	22. Discoveries

**A/N Okay, I felt a bit mean leaving you guys there, so I've added the last chapter. Make sure to look at the Author's Note at the end and Please Please Review!**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_There was a moment's silence before Clark sucked up enough courage to finally say it. "Lois..." __'Or not.' "I'm an alien." The words just fell out of his mouth so quickly, he wasn't sure if she'd understood him. On the other end of the conversation, Lois was debating whether he could say something like this so calmly and it still be a joke. They locked gazes and Lois knew that he wasn't kidding, those blue-green eyes were full of desperation and a desire to be accepted. "You're not talking, that's never good." Clark tried to decipher her expression, x-ray her mind, anything to know what she was thinking at that moment. He got nothing._

_Lois blinked before asking a question she already knew the answer to: "You're serious aren't you?" He nodded a puppy-dog look on his face as his eyes searched her face for some kind of reaction. __'She's freaked out. She can't accept me...' He panicked, she still wasn't giving him a response, so he continued._

_"I'm from a planet called Krypton. My biological parents sent me to Earth in the first meteor shower, where my human parents found me - naked in a cornfield no less. They took me and my spaceship home." Still silence. Clark decided to say more, his nervousness causing him to go into all out babble mode. "I can lift aeroplanes with one hand; I can run to Metropolis in a second flat; I can see through objects a mile thick; I can hear cries for help on the other side of Smallville; I can burn anything with a single glance; I can send barn doors across town with a single sneeze; I can survive nuclear explosions and can take clips of bullets without getting a scratch on me and I can fly without an engine to help! Lois just say something, tell me I'm a freak, an alien a lunatic. I don't care!" He stopped taking a breath to slow down. "But the most important thing you have to know about me is that I'm completely and totally in love with you."

* * *

_

Lois took in the reel of information not interrupting and keeping her expression to one of a neutral status: In thought. _'Clark Kent, a visitor from another planet who could out-run a speeding bullet and survive an impact with an atom bomb? Huh... Who would have thought?' _Lois sifted through these kind of questions before Clark's last sentence caught her off-guard, snapping her back into reality. Her heart stopped. He loved her.

"I love you too Clark." Her voice barely counted as a whisper, as if she was telling him her biggest secret as he had told her his. She had let down her barriers that guarded her heart, and Clark had a one way ticket inside.

Not waiting another moment, Lois leaned over to the guy she had christened 'Smallville' and placed her lips on his. Her arms met behind Clark's head as his hands found her waist and pulled her closer, their bodies fully against each other. The kiss deepened and both of the reporters were thrown into complete ecstasy. Before they knew it, tongues were being wielded, lips nibbled and turns were taken in exploring the pulse points of each others' necks. The world melted around them and their only thought was: _'Why haven't we been doing this the whole time?' _When both of them felt their oxygen levels hit an all-time low, the pair broke apart, breathless.

"Wow, that was... Wow." Clark couldn't believe that this was happening, finally happening.

"Y'no, I'd always hoped that it was you." Lois spoke as if she was thinking out loud rather than talking to Clark, she looked up so that their eyes locked together, the excitement of yet another journalistic theory proven right radiating from her own.

"Hoped that what was me?" He didn't get it, he probably wouldn't for a couple more seconds yet - he was still light-headed and felt a little giddy from their first real make out session.

"When I was close to figuring out that Oliver was Green Arrow, he set up a plan to get me off of his trail. Oliver gotta super-strong, super-fast friend of his to pose as Green Arrow, while he was around. Now this Green Arrow happens to be the one that I shared an amazing kiss with..." Clark smirked, he knew where she was going with this and he certainly didn't want to stop her. "So when a super-strong, super-fast hero, also known as the Red-Blue Blur, shows up it's plausible to think that he is the one who I kissed that night. But, here's where I got you Kent, when you kissed me in that records room at the psychiatric hospital, I recognised your technique..." She shot a seductive look Clark's way, hoping that her choice of words got his attention. He leaned over to her, face only a centimetre away before Lois pulled back, smiling, and continued. "At first I thought it was because of that incident with the drugged up lipstick that Valentines day, but then I remembered that kiss in the alley. And then it all made sense with you always disappearing, coming back with stories and information you couldn't have found out. But you knowing all about Oliver and his band of merry men... that confirmed everything. You are the Red-Blue Blur and you kissed me that night in the alley." Lois finished, smug smile mirroring Clark's exactly.

"Lois, I'm impressed. You truly are an amazing reporter."

"Hey, I learned from the best." She beamed, before realizing something that she couldn't work out. "But what about the bullet?" Lois placed her hand to the place in which she had been bleeding only two days before. "I got shot on that roof Clark. You never mentioned a reviving people from the dead power."

Clark stiffened, he had to tell her this now, she needed to know. "I have this fortress, and it gave me the option to heal you... but there was a slight catch." Clark spoke carefully, things could get very ugly and he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Isn't there always. Okay Smallville, hit me, how long have I got left to live?"

Clark was glad that the question was at least so negative that the truth actually seemed like good news and she didn't seem angry with him yet - she always called him 'Clark' when she was angry with him. "Actually, centuries."

"Centuries?"

"Yeah, umm... Well, basically in order to save you I had to swap your life span with the life span of a Kryptonian, my biological mother to be exact." Clark tried to dumb it down, Jor-El had made it seem so complicated.

"Right, and that means what exactly?" Lois was new to all of this Kryptonian mumbo jumbo, it was a little confusing.

"You will live a lot longer than a normal human. You don't get powers or anything, but, like me, it will take you centuries to grow old." Clark tried not to show Lois how relieved he was to know that he wouldn't be alone, but he couldn't help it. He was so happy. But Lois, being as observant as she was, picked up on the one snag that Clark was dreading having to explain.

"But what about the General, Lucy, Chloe? They're still normal, you've not affected them with this life span exchange! I have to watch them all die?" Just as Lois finished that sentence, her voice of a very high pitch, a beam of light burst from Clark's desk drawer accompanied by a noise only Clark could hear: the Kryptonian version of a dentist's drill. He reached into the light and grabbed the octagonal key. Lois, wide eyed and clutching onto Clark in surprise, gasped as a voice filled the air.

"Lois Lane, I am Jor-El father of Kal-El or, as you know him, Clark Kent. You are worried that you will outgrow everyone one that you love except for Kal-El, but you do not need to be concerned, for other humans will live a life as long as yours." The voice boomed and Lois felt a little safer with Clark's arms wrapped around her body as they were now. _'Jor-El is intimidating, sure, but I'm sure as hell not gunna give him the satisfaction.'_

"Who are they? What are their names?"

There was a small pause before an answer. "There are many, but you a familiar with Chloe Sullivan? She has a power that allows her to heal others by making her body absorb any damage done to a person and then to heal itself. I believe that she too will live for as long as Kal-El and other humans who have abilities acquired by the meteor rocks and other means."

Clark couldn't believe it. _'Not only would I have Lois, but I will have Chloe for the rest of my life too! And maybe even some of the league. I'm not going to be alone, my destiny means that I can help to save the world and be happy too.'_

"Thank you father." The key became dull once again and Jor-El was gone.

"I have to tell Chloe." Lois announced, seemingly having debated the prospect. "I have to tell her that she will live like we will. Wait, she knows about where you come from right?"

"Yeah but..."

"I kinda guessed that. I need to see her... Hey, could you fly me there?" It was exciting, thinking that her boyfriend could take her to places in seconds. At least getting to work would be quicker.

"Lois I don't think that's such a good idea." He needed to get the hang of the whole flying thing before he flew with Lois - she wasn't invulnerable.

"Come on, you must do it all the time. You had to have flown to work more than once, you'd just look like a bird or a plane or something from the ground."

"But Lois, I've never flown to work. When you were shot on the roof the other day, you fell off and I jumped after you, which is when I first flew. I've not even practised yet."

"Wait, 'first flew'? You couldn't always fly?"

"I didn't always have this many abilities, I developed them over time. First I got my strength, then speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing, super breath and the flying all came later. And my body seems to become more and more invulnerable the older I get."

Lois was in a word, impressed. "Woah, you got a lot of weaponry there Smallville..." Clark smiled. "But back to the x-ray vision thing, is it just like an x-ray, or can you see through things?" Lois raised an eyebrow, knowing the answer as Clark turned light pink at the implication.

"Either, I can control it enough now for it to be what I need at the time." Clark didn't like this. _'Why do they always focus on the x-ray vision?'_

"Prove it."

Clark turned a deeper shade of puce - only Lois could do that to him in two words. "H- How?" He was afraid of her answer, even with his invulnerability she could make him feel like a frightened little puppy.

"What shape is my birthmark?"

Clark wanted to man up, so he asked more bravely than he felt, "Where is it?"

"Have a look, you'll be sure to find it sooner or later." Lois smiled, enjoying the chance to make him squirm.

"Lois, I-"

She interrupted his attempt to get out of it. "Clark, it's a simple enough question. What shape is it?"

Clark gulped and started to x-ray the less humiliating parts of her body in search of the birthmark. His face was the shade of a tomato by the time he had found the answer to her question. He looked at her, hazel eyes twinkling._ 'She was so dead.'_ "You don't have a birthmark."

"Exactly." Lois turned and ran out of the barn, she was already having so much fun with this and she hadn't even warmed up yet. Just as she was getting a good distance from the wooden structure, Lois turned back to see how far away he was, still running as she did. A gust of wind whooshed past her and she was caught by a pair of strong arms around her waist. "Huh? Hey that's not fair! Powers are cheating Smallville!"

"Oh and that little birthmark test in the loft was fair was it?"

"Like you didn't enjoy that Smallville. Just like you didn't enjoy checking me out this morning..." Lois felt a smug satisfaction as she saw Clark's face give red a whole new tinge.

"But... But... You were asleep!" Clark couldn't believe it, how had she known?

"Come on Smallville, you know I don't get out of bed before eleven unless we're working at the Planet. Besides, I didn't mind the view I got of your own sleeping wear."

Lois and Clark continued their whole new level of bantering hand-in-hand all the way to the house. They would eventually go to Chloe and tell her everything, but it's not like they were short of time. Suddenly it seemed as if the future was a whole lot brighter and the truth of their entwined destinies was a lot less scary. This was the beginning of something amazing - and to think all of that came from a chance meeting in a cornfield.

In the future they would be known as the world's ultimate lovers, but they knew that they couldn't have been given that title if they hadn't been as we all knew them:

_**Friends First...**_

_Fin_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N So that could be the end of my first ever Smallville fic. And I'd just like to say that I had a great time writing it. Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who favourited this story or added it to their alerts. I also wanted to thank for everyone's reviews, ideas and support. I have decided to do an epilogue, just to tie off the loose ends so that you know what happens to Wright, Chloe, Oliver, Lois, Clark and everyone in the future.**

**Lots of Love**

**Kizzy x  
**


	23. Epilogue

_Clark awoke to the chirping of his alarm clock._

_"Uhh."_

_As he rolled over he felt something tugging at the bottom corner of his duvet._

_"Okay Shelby, I'm up."_

_He groaned and delved beneath his soft sheets,_ wrapping his arms around the woman he had been waiting for for the whole of his life. The one woman who would accept him for who he was, superhero complex and all, and wouldn't use it as a reason against him. The one woman who he could love and fear equally and simultaneously. The one woman who Clark could trust his life, secret and sanity with and be confident that at least two of the three would stay safe - the most important two at least. And her name? Lois Lane.

_'I know, it's hard to believe.'_

Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, Clark inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her. "Morning." he mumbled, nibbling on her ear.

"Mmm... Morning." Lois melted inwardly and the pair of reporters would lay there in a comfortable silence, that is, until... **_'Behind the smile is great and nice, Beware of what is in his eyes. Looks like fun but he's after you, It's not so funny what that smile can do...'_** Both reporters sighed and reluctantly separated. "Hello? ...Oh, Tess? Hi... Late? Oh no we're not late, we're just chasing a lead over in suicide slums... Of course I'm not lying, we really are literally a second away from suicide slums... Okay, don't worry, we will."

"What did she say?" Clark grinned boyishly, pulling on a shirt over his bare chest.

Lois scrambled around, reaching into Clark's closet and pulling out some clothes. "Oh, just the usual. 'You two better not be canoodling back at the farm and need to have that story on my desk by tomorrow morning...' blah blah 'you'll be fired.' Okay, you'd better fly us in, I wouldn't be surprised if she's lo-jacked us."

Clark continued to smile at her, not believing his luck. He had finally gotten everything he had wanted and there was nothing, nothing, that could screw this up.

* * *

Belle Reve Sanatorium stood formidable and daunting as it always did, the outside a clear warning of the people who were emprisoned within. Pacing, ranting, raving. All of the patients - those who weren't tied up anyway - were engrossed in the hatred and fear of that daily routine that had been put in place in an aim to help them to get better again.

Harry Wright - now one of those patients - held a notebook in his hand and stood triumphantly before a gaping hole in the wall of his cell, watching as men and women fled from the site. Cackling with a crazed anticipation, he followed suit, striding out into the world free and more dangerous than ever. Behind him was the notebook, abandoned, forgotten, amongst the rubble. Hours later, when someone would discover the orderlies dead and patients missing, the notebook would be read and Wright's twisted mind would be revealed in eight short words:

**Lois Lane  
Clark Kent**  
**I will have Revenge**


End file.
